Le Soleil, la Lune, la Vérité
by Plurielle
Summary: Dans un monde où les créatures surnaturelles sont vendues aux enchères, un aristocrate se démarque : Stiles Stilinski. Son combat ? Rendre leur liberté à un maximum de créatures. Toutefois, ses convictions vont être définitivement ébranlées lorsqu'il va acquérir une créature dénommée Derek. TWPF
1. La foire aux monstres

_Hey ! Bienvenue ! J'ai écrit cette histoire pour le Teen Wolf Pack Fest. Un événement où on doit écrire une histoire complète avec 10K mots minimum en un temps donné. Ensuite les artistes se chargent de faire une illustration en lien avec notre histoire. L'image liée à cette histoire a été réalisée par Kitsune Aquatik que je remercie vivement !_  
 _L'histoire étant déjà finie, je publierais la suite rapidement. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques._

 _Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée._

 _Les Big Bad Wolf, elle est pour vous :p Et particulièrement merci à Neliia qui a corrigé cette histoire :)_

* * *

Stiles déambulait dans la résidence familiale en évitant soigneusement les vociférations qu'il entendait un peu plus loin. Il avait semé son précepteur, encore une fois. Comment pouvait-il apprendre la vie auprès d'une personne n'ayant jamais vécu auprès du petit peuple ? Il s'était toujours posé la question. Et lorsqu'il avait demandé à son précepteur, celui-ci avait presque failli s'étouffer d'indignation en roulant des yeux exorbités. Ce dernier était tout de suite allé voir son père pour s'insurger du comportement du jeune garçon. Combien de fois Stiles était parti au nez et à la barbe de ses domestiques pour rejoindre la ville et en parcourir toutes les ruelles et les bas-fonds ? Son père lui avait déjà dit que c'était dangereux et qu'il ne récolterait que tristesse et misère mais il avait continué. Continué à observer, à rencontrer, à discuter, à découvrir. Continué à espérer. Espérer que toute la misère et la tristesse qu'il voyait disparaîtrait un jour.

Néanmoins, en grandissant, Stiles avait compris que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Qu'il y aurait toujours une énorme différence entre les gens du peuple et lui. Lui qui était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et qui avait toujours eu tout ce dont il désirait. Lui dont le père était un aristocrate fort occupé qu'il ne voyait que très peu. Lui qui avait autant d'argent en banque que la moitié de la populace de la ville. Mais ce qui l'avait toujours intrigué, c'était les _monstres_. C'est comme ça que tout le monde les appelait, dans l'aristocratie. Chacun des membres de la noblesse en possédait un et aimait l'exposer dans les soirées mondaines et autres festivités. Toutefois, et malgré les nombreuses questions qu'il avait pu poser autour de lui, aucun adulte n'avait jamais voulu répondre à ses questions.

Stiles en avait vu plus d'une fois lorsqu'il était petit mais ne s'en était jamais approché, n'ayant pas le droit. Il se rappellerait toujours de sa première rencontre avec une créature surnaturelle. Il avait six ans et était présenté au monde pour la première fois. C'était sa première sortie officielle alors, pour l'occasion, son père lui avait fait un costume sur mesure spécialement pour lui avec l'emblème de la famille Stilinski : un triskèle à trois branches. Il avait eu le droit à de nouvelles chaussures et une femme de chambre était venu le peigner pour la soirée. C'était vraiment une soirée spéciale où il rencontrerait un grand nombre de personnes importantes. Son père lui avait donné tout un tas de consigne à respecter. Se taire et faire bonne impression en public n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Pourtant, il allait devoir faire une exception cette fois. Lui et son père avaient sorti le carrosse d'apparat pour rejoindre le lieu de la soirée. Il n'était pas le seul fils ou fille de noble à être présenté à l'aristocratie. La réception aurait donc lieu à la cour du roi en présence de celui-ci. Rien de moins.

Stiles s'était déjà fait réprimander plusieurs fois par son père dans le carrosse. Il était trop nerveux, trop bavard, ne savait pas se tenir. Il était simplement lui-même. Mais ça ne convenait pas à la noblesse. Noah lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre ce soir. Chez eux, le jeune garçon pouvait se permettre d'être exubérant, de crier, de parler ou de couper la parole à tout bout de champs pour poser des questions sans queue ni tête. Mais pas ce soir. La première partie de soirée avait été très longue pour l'enfant qui trépignait en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il essayait de masquer son ennui en détaillant toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il avait essayé de discuter avec une jeune fille blonde mais celle-ci l'avait toisé de toute sa hauteur avant de balayer sa personne d'un revers de main comme s'il n'était rien. Il avait simplement haussé les épaules avant de remarquer un petit garçon qui se cachait derrière le buffet. Voulait-il jouer à cache-cache ? Stiles avait alors essayé de le surprendre.

Il avait fait le tour de la table aussi discrètement que possible et lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Le petit garçon avait sauté de peur en criant, s'attirant les regards des plus âgés. Il s'était ensuite ratatiné sur lui-même en mettant les bras devant son visage. Stiles avait dû lui faire sacrément peur !

« - Je t'ai eu !

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurais jamais du être ici. »

Le petit garçon avait dit ça d'une voix précipitée, en tremblant de peur. Ce n'était pas du tout l'effet que recherchait Stiles.

« - Alors pourquoi tu... »

Stiles s'était arrêté de parler en remarquant les oreilles du garçon qui lui faisait face. Celles-ci étaient pointues et couvertes de poils. Stiles leva la main pour les toucher mais se ravisa, il n'avait peut-être pas le droit. En face de lui, le garçon se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont tes oreilles ?! Elles sont toutes poilues ! Je peux toucher ? Est-ce que tu entends mieux avec ça ? Ça te chatouille pas lorsqu'il y a du vent ? Tu penses qu'elles vont rester comme ça pour toujours ? »

Le travers de Stiles était revenu au galop. Devant l'anormalité de son vis-à-vis, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Ce dernier lui avait accorder le droit de toucher d'un signe de tête. Stiles fourrageait ses longs doigts dans les poils doux et fins de ses oreilles. Celles-ci bougèrent de droite à gauche, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

« - Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

\- Peur ? Pourquoi j'aurais peur ?

\- Parce que je suis un loup-garou.

\- Un loup-garou ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, stupéfait. Il lui apprit alors que les loups-garous étaient des êtres surnaturels, moitié loup, moitié humain. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables grâce à leurs oreilles pointues et velues, identiques à celles des animaux. Le jeune garçon lui dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de créatures surnaturelles différentes. Stiles buvait ses paroles. Que lui apprenait son précepteur ? Il allait devoir lui poser la question dès qu'il reviendrait à la maison. Quand l'explication fut terminée, Stiles tendit sa main :

« - Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, fils de Noah Stilinski.

\- Scott McCall. »

Et c'est ainsi que débuta ce qui allait devenir une longue et indéfectible amitié. Stiles se rappelait également que les deux garçons avaient passé la soirée ensemble, dans les jardins royaux peu fréquentés, à jouer à cache-cache, à faire des concours de nourriture et à se poursuivre dans les couloirs. Ils avaient beaucoup rigolé et parlait de tout et de rien, comme deux garçons de six ans savent le faire. Dans le milieu de soirée, Stiles tirait son ami par le bras pour le présenter à son père. Dans sa précipitation, celui-ci rentra dans un aristocrate plutôt âgé qui renversa son verre de vin, tâchant ainsi son costume. Furieux, celui-ci se tourna vers le fauteur de troubles. En voyant Scott, il commença à hausser le ton, attirant l'attention des convives.

« - Tu ne pouvais pas regarder devant toi, espèce de monstre ?! Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est l'obéissance envers un noble ! »

Sur ces paroles, il avait levé la main avant de l'abattre en direction de Scott. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas sur lui que la gifle atterrit mais sur la joue de Stiles qui vira instantanément au rouge. Il s'était interposé sans même y réfléchir et fixait maintenant l'adulte devant lui d'un air mauvais :

« - Ne touche pas à Scott !

\- Non mais... »

Le vieil aristocrate n'avait pu finir sa phrase, Noah s'interposant devant son fils :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »

Stiles, furieux, se redressa fièrement du haut de ses six ans et raconta à son père ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que Scott, terrifié, se recroquevillait derrière son ami. Une fois les deux personnes entendues, Noah obligea Stiles à s'excuser pour avoir bousculé Mr Whittemore, ce qu'il fit du bout des lèvres, avant d'invectiver l'aristocrate pour son comportement.

« - Vous devriez avoir honte de vous en prendre à un enfant, humain ou non. Vous êtes sensés être l'élite de la nation et, de ce fait, montrer l'exemple. Vous faites honte à votre nom, à votre rang et à la cour. »

Les deux hommes partirent dans une conversation animée que Stiles n'écouta plus lorsqu'un troisième adulte s'interposa :

« - Scott ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais bien que c'est interdit ! Messieurs, pardonnez le s'il vous a importuné, j'en assumerais les conséquences. »

La jeune femme avait attrapé Scott par le bras, le visage rouge. De honte, de gêne ou de colère, Stiles n'aurait su le dire. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Scott partit avec la jeune femme qui s'excusait encore et son père l'attirait à lui pour l'emmener jusqu'à leur carrosse.

C'est ainsi que Stiles fit la rencontre des êtres surnaturels. Il eut une grande conversation avec son père ce jour là. Noah avait préféré lui cacher leurs existences pour le moment car il savait que le jeune homme était sensible et n'accepterait pas leur sort. Stiles avait alors appris que les êtres surnaturels avaient un statut différent de celui des humains. Rares étaient les familles qui ne _possédaient_ pas d'êtres surnaturels. Ces derniers servaient principalement pour les basses besognes : le ménage, les courses, la sécurité des nobles,... Ils étaient relayés au rang de domestique et un véritable marché noir s'était alors créé. Les aristocrates les plus riches se pavanaient avec leurs _monstres_ à leurs côtés pour montrer l'étendue de leur pouvoir et de leur richesse. Plus le _monstre_ était puissant, plus son prix était élevé, et bien sûr, plus les aristocrates se l'arrachaient.

Stiles avait demandé pourquoi son père ne possédait pas de créatures. Ce dernier avait répondu en souriant qu'il comprendrait lorsqu'il serait plus grand. Le jeune garçon avait alors tout de suite demandé qui était le propriétaire de Scott et combien il coûtait. Le jeune garçon était venu avec toutes ses économies et avait obligé son père à l'acheter. Noah avait voulu mettre le nom de son fils en tant que propriétaire mais ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé. Il lui avait dit de mettre le nom de Scott et ainsi, il redeviendrait libre. Son père avait souri tendrement :

« - Je suis fier de toi fils. »

La jeune femme qui s'était excusée pour Scott lors de la réception s'appelait Mélissa et se révéla être la mère de celui-ci. Elle était humaine et demanda à rester près de son fils en travaillant pour la maison Stilinski, ce qu'elle fit.

La voix de son précepteur le ramena à la réalité et à l'instant présent. Il allait devoir faire vite s'il voulait lui échapper. Il regarda autour de lui : c'était soit la bibliothèque, soit le bureau de son père. Le choix était vite fait : il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans le bureau et il devait être fermé à clé de toute façon. Ce que Stiles n'avait jamais compris. Son père désirait qu'il reprenne les affaires après lui, alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le laisser entrer ? Stiles avait beau poser les questions, il n'avait jamais les réponses. Il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et s'y engouffra. Scott y était et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui. Stiles lui intima d'un geste l'ordre de se taire et chercha frénétiquement une cachette. Il plongea à même une étagère, éparpillant les livres lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas. Derrière lui, Scott ricana avant de placer quelques livres devant lui pour faire illusion. Il plaça précipitamment le dernier lorsque le précepteur entra dans la pièce :

« - Jeune Maître vous dev... oh c'est toi l'animal. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la bibliothèque ? Tu n'as pas de la vaisselle à récurer ou du ménage à faire ? Tu préfères faire semblant de lire ? Regarde toi, tu es pathétique et... »

Des livres furent projetés dans la pièce alors qu'une jambe tendue s'échappait d'une étagère. Stiles sortit de la bibliothèque, le visage rouge, furieux.

« - Dégage. Tout de suite.

\- Jeu.. Jeune Maître. Je.. Je vous cherchais et j'ai rencontré...

\- N'essaie même pas de te justifier. Va-t'en tout de suite avant que je ne...

\- Mais.. Maître je.. »

Le précepteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Stiles le gifla de toutes ses forces, le faisant vaciller. Il n'eut pas le temps de tomber à terre que le jeune homme l'attrapa par le col de sa tunique.

« - La prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à l'un des miens, je te promets que je te plante un couteau dans le cœur, est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Ou... oui.. Jeune Maître. »

Le précepteur partit sans demander son reste. Scott eut le bon goût de rire :

« - J'en connais un qui va se faire réprimander...

\- M'en parle pas... C'était le combientième déjà ? »

Stiles s'assit à côté de son ami en soupirant. Cela faisait maintenant presque treize ans que les précepteurs s'enchaînaient les uns derrière les autres. Son père lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'y avait plus grand monde qui acceptait de venir lui faire les leçons et qu'il devait débourser de gros montants pour les faire venir. De toute façon, il ne retenait pratiquement aucun des cours qui lui étaient enseignés, les trouvant surfaits et, pour la plupart, pas du tout réalistes. Il préférait, et de loin, partir à la conquête de la ville et apprendre de ses habitants.

« - On va à la foire aux monstres Scotty ? »

L'interpellé grimaça avant d'acquiescer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Stiles avait une véritable fascination pour les créatures surnaturelles. La foire aux monstres était donc un parfait endroit pour le jeune homme. C'était un événement annuel où les aristocrates pouvaient, s'ils le souhaitaient, acheter, vendre ou échanger leurs créatures.

« - Alors tu vas m'échanger contre quelle créature surnaturelle cette année ?

\- Hahaha Scotty je suis mort de rire. Ceci dit, j'aurais rien contre une fée ou une sirène... »

Son ami lança son poing dans l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils pouvaient se permettre de se charrier l'un l'autre, depuis dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient, une complicité réelle s'était installée entre eux. Au début, cela n'avait pas été évident pour Scott de s'habituer à sa nouvelle maison. Il courbait sans cesse la tête devant Stiles et son père, et s'affairait jusqu'à l'épuisement dans les tâches ménagères de la maison. Le petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque avait peur de devoir changer une nouvelle fois de famille. Il se devait donc d'être utile et obéissant. Stiles avait alors passé de longs mois à le rassurer et à le faire se considérer comme l'égal d'un humain. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais il y était arrivé. Le jeune aristocrate avait alors promis à Scott qu'il achèterait toutes les créatures de la planète pour leur rendre leur liberté. Même si ça devait lui prendre la vie entière et toute sa richesse.

C'est ainsi que, durant la décennie qui venait de s'écouler, Stiles avait utilisé ses économies afin d'acheter deux sirènes, une fée et un puma-garou. Stiles leur avait laissé le choix : celui de rester ou de partir. Ils avaient tous décidé de rentrer dans leurs contrées, profitant de leur toute nouvelle liberté. Ils avaient gardé contact avec Stiles et envoyaient parfois des lettres. Ils avaient également repris le combat du jeune aristocrate en achetant d'autres créatures surnaturelles et en leur rendant leur liberté. Normalement, les créatures surnaturelles n'avaient pas le droit d'acheter des êtres humains, leurs droits n'étant pas les mêmes que celui des humains. Mais, avec l'accord de Stiles, ils utilisaient son nom et sa notoriété afin d'acheter des créatures en son nom. Évidemment, n'ayant que peu d'argent, ils devaient tous travailler dur pour se permettre d'acheter ne serait-ce qu'une créature surnaturelle commune. Mais c'était toujours un début et Stiles était fier du travail accompli.

Scott et lui-même arrivèrent à la _foire aux monstres_ après une longue marche en ville. Stiles avait pris assez d'argent pour acheter une créature surnaturelle commune voire moyenne. Quant à lui, Scott avait également pris ses économies, sans avoir de but précis. Ils déambulaient dans les allées sans intention particulière. Stiles vit des créatures surnaturelles qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qu'il n'arrivaient pas à identifier. Il devenait urgent de se procurer un bestiaire. Il y avait des spécimens vraiment divers : des loups et ours-garous à la musculature impressionnante, des fées aux couleurs chatoyantes, des kanimas aux écailles lumineuses ou des vampires, bien à l'abri du soleil. Les deux jeunes gens finissaient de faire le tour de la foire lorsque Scott s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant Stiles.

« - Scotty ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... Hé mais attends moi ! »

Le loup-garou était parti comme une flèche. Stiles eut toutes les peines du monde à le suivre. Il le retrouva enfin au détour d'une allée, les yeux fixés sur la cage qui lui faisait face. A l'intérieur, se terrait un loup-garou plutôt chétif. Une masse de boucles blondes garnissait sa tête que deux oreilles pointues -leur signe distinctif- surmontaient. Ses yeux dorés regardaient tout autour de lui et il se recroquevilla un peu plus sous le regard de Scott qui le transperçait. Stiles posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami tandis qu'il essayait péniblement de reprendre sa respiration :

« - Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

Le loup-garou ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se tourna vers le marchand de créatures : un homme corpulent, passablement éméché qui les lorgnait d'un regard torve.

« - Combien ?

\- Cent couronnes. »

Lorsque Scott entendit le prix, il eut un léger rictus en tâtant sa bourse. Stiles le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas les moyens. Et de toute façon, le loup-garou encagé n'en valait pas le prix. En réalité, il en valait à peine la moitié. Scott compta ses pièces avant de se tourner vers son ami, désespéré. Stiles n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui demande avant de s'adresser au marchand :

« - Votre bête n'en vaut même pas la moitié. C'est à peine si je lui en donnerais vingt couronnes. Regardez-le, il est famélique, il ne tiendrait même pas deux heures dans les champs et ne résistera pas sous les coups de fouets. C'est à peine s'il pourra tenir la journée à faire le ménage. Je vous en donne trente. C'est déjà bien plus que vous ne pourrez en tirer. »

Le marchand lui jeta un regard noir avant d'empocher l'argent que Stiles lui tendait. Ensuite, il tira une matraque de sa ceinture et frappa les barreaux de la cage, ce qui fit tressaillir le loup-garou qui y était installé. Ce dernier se courba, puisque la cage était trop petite pour qu'il s'y tienne debout et enfin, il en sortit. Le marchand prit une chaîne reliée au cou du loup-garou et le tendit à Stiles. Il avait horreur de ces pratiques barbares. Malheureusement, pour faire figure, il était obligé de s'y plier. Au moins le temps du trajet jusqu'à son domicile. Scott était habitué et, lors de ses sorties, jouait le loup-garou soumis à son Maître. Ainsi, ils évitaient nombre de désagréments. N'ayant plus que très peu d'argent en poche, Stiles jeta son dévolu sur une fée miniature, principalement utilisée pour éclairer les endroits sombres.

Tous les quatre, ils remontèrent l'allée principale de la foire lorsque Stiles sentit un regard le transpercer de part en part. Il chercha autour de lui mais, au premier abord, rien d'anormal. Personne ne le fixait. Toutefois, lorsqu'il y regarda de plus près, il remarqua qu'une créature surnaturelle le fixait méchamment. Un frisson de peur courut le long de son dos. C'était purement instinctif. Il sentait que cette créature était plus près de son état sauvage que de son côté humain. Il voulut aller voir de plus près de quoi il retournait mais le gémissement apeuré du nouveau loup-garou l'en dissuada. De toute façon, il n'avait plus d'argent en poche pour l'acheter. Il retînt néanmoins l'emplacement du marchand et le visage de la créature : un loup-garou aux yeux bleus perçants. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut et il rejoignit rapidement ses compagnons.

Le trajet jusqu'à la résidence se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Le pauvre loup-garou que Stiles venait d'acquérir avait la tête basse et tremblait littéralement de peur. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu, mais c'est clair que son enfance n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fée dans sa cage qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture. Celle-ci s'amusait à il ne savait pas quel jeu, en passant de droite à gauche de sa cache en enchaînant des postures compliquées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, il emmena les deux créatures dans ses appartements avant de défaire leurs chaînes :

« - Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, je suis le fils du propriétaire, Noah Stilinski. Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous offrir une seconde vie. Je ne veux pas d'esclaves et ne considère pas les créatures surnaturelles inférieures à moi, quelles qu'elles soient. Tenez, je vous rends vos actes de propriété. Vous pourrez y inscrire votre nom ou celui de la personne que vous souhaitez. Scott est le premier loup-garou dont j'ai rendu la liberté. Vous pouvez, comme lui, choisir de rester ici ou repartir. Libre à vous. Je vais faire préparer un repas, vous devez sans doute avoir faim. Je vous attends en bas. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me les poser à moi ou à Scott. »

Les créatures surnaturelles le regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés. Stiles avait l'habitude : c'est toujours comme ça que les personnes réagissaient à son discours. La plupart du temps, les créatures préféraient discuter avec Scott, ce qu'il comprenait. Il leur laissait donc la possibilité d'un entretien particulier avec le loup-garou. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara un dîner consistant. Le loup-garou n'avait pas l'air de manger à sa faim. C'est vrai qu'il était assez chétif. En parlant de ça, Stiles allait devoir s'excuser pour son discours qu'il avait tenu au marchand. Il avait fait tout cela dans l'unique but d'économiser quelques couronnes. Il devait faire le plus d'économies possibles afin de sauver le plus de créatures possibles. Au bout d'une bonne heure, il entendit des pas dans le couloir et reconnut la démarche de Scott. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine, souriant. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il serait accompagné des deux créatures nouvellement acquises. Lorsqu'il vit une tête blonde se faufiler derrière son ami, il sourit :

« - Entrez, entrez ! J'ai préparé plein de bonnes choses ! Asseyez-vous. Je ne savais pas trop ce que mangeait une fée, je suis désolé j'ai fait ce qui me semblait bon. »

La fée s'auréola d'une lumière rougeâtre. Était-ce de la colère ? Une petite voix s'éleva alors :

« - C'est gentil, ça ira. Hihihi.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Evergreen.

\- C'est très joli. Et toi dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?

\- … Isaac.

\- Très bien Isaac. Permets moi de te présenter mes excuses. »

Le loup-garou regarda le jeune homme les yeux écarquillés. C'était bien la première fois qu'un humain lui présentait ses excuses et non l'inverse. Il bégaya sa réponse :

« - Pou-pou-pour-qu-pourq-pourquoi ?!

\- Pour tout à l'heure devant le marchand. J'ai été insultant et ai critiqué ton physique. J'ai même parlé de coups de fouet et d'esclavagisme dans les champs. Je tenais à préciser que c'était uniquement pour faire baisser ton prix. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, je ne tiens pas à avoir d'esclave et ne considère pas les créatures surnaturelles comme inférieures aux humains. Mais, comme a dû vous le préciser Scott, je cherche à acheter le plus de créatures surnaturelles possibles pour leur redonner ensuite leur liberté. Libre à vous de partir ou rester. Est-ce que vous avez décidé ? »

La fée luminescente hocha la tête vigoureusement. Elle précisa d'une voix assez basse qui fit tendre l'oreille à Stiles, qu'elle préférait retourner chez elle mais qu'il pouvait compter sur son aide. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, compréhensif. La fée n'était pas la première à retourner parmi les siens, et sans doute pas la dernière. Stiles se tourna donc vers le loup-garou blond.

« - Hé bien... je... je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as tout le temps de te décider, il n'y a pas de soucis. Tu es le bienvenu chez moi. »

Le loup rougit à ses paroles. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucun endroit où retourner. Pas de famille ou d'amis. Depuis tout petit, il avait vécu encagé, vendu de saisons en saisons pour faire les basses besognes. Il n'était pas assez fort pour garantir la sécurité de ses propriétaires et n'avait jamais été plus de deux ans dans une même famille. Alors retrouver sa liberté pleine et entière ? Il n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce que rêver de la chose.

Lors de la réponse du loup, Stiles avait remarqué que Scott avait retenu sa respiration et se tortillait impatiemment sur sa chaise. Le jeune homme devait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec son ami ! Une fois le repas terminé, la fée partit en remerciant chaleureusement Stiles. Celui-ci rejoignit ses appartements pour laisser les deux loups-garous en tête à tête. Il avait remarqué qu'Isaac était plus à l'aise auprès de Scott. Sans doute était-ce une histoire d'espèce. Stiles s'endormit rapidement et se réveilla tout aussi rapidement au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait fait un cauchemar qui l'avait laissé en sueur au milieu des draps. Il ne se rappelait plus avec exactitude les images de son rêve. Il était question de yeux bleus luminescents, de crocs et de sang puis plus rien. Les images diffuses s'évaporèrent de l'esprit de Stiles avec l'aube. Impossible de retrouver le sommeil après ça. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il frappa mais personne ne lui répondit. Il n'était sans doute pas rentré de la soirée ni de la nuit. Très bien. Comme ça Stiles n'allait pas subir les remontrances de Noah tout de suite. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se préparer un petit-déjeuner.

Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire de sa journée ? Pas de leçons aujourd'hui, ça c'était évident. Après la dispute de la veille, sûr que son précepteur n'allait pas revenir. Soit. Il allait sans doute passer la journée en ville alors. Peut-être retournerait-il à la foire. Cette dernière durait une semaine et il restait encore quatre jours avant la fermeture. Il laissa un mot à l'attention de Scott et d'Isaac et partit en ville. Il y avait moins d'agitation de bon matin et Stiles appréciait voir la ville endormie se réveiller doucement. Il déambula dans les allées, bavardant de ci de là avec quelques marchands avec qui il avait l'habitude de traiter. Il n'avait pas emmené d'argent aujourd'hui et ne ferait sans doute pas d'affaires avant la fin de la foire. C'était souvent là que les marchands _bradaient les monstres_ qu'ils n'avaient pu vendre et que Stiles faisait le plus d'affaires.

* * *

 _Voici la première partie de mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu :)_


	2. L'achat du loup

_Salut les petits loups ! Me voici dix jours après le premier chapitre ! Pourquoi pas une semaine me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce que toutes les suites d'histoires sont publiées le lundi quasiment et je trouve ça long quand on doit attendre une semaine entière. ^^  
_ _Vous remarquez que j'ai changé de pseudo, Clémantine a muté en Plurielle !  
_ _Merci de vos retours pour ce premier chapitre ça m'a fait plaisir. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir, même si ce n'est qu'un mot._

* * *

Il regardait les différentes cages, souriant doucement aux créatures qui s'y trouvait. Généralement, ces dernières lui répondaient par un regard intrigué ou furieux. Étant un riche fils d'aristocrate, personne n'avait osé l'insulter. Quelques fois, il reconnaissait certaines espèces et, souvent, il finissait par les acheter. Celles qui, comme Isaac, passaient de famille en famille étaient souvent les plus malheureuses. N'ayant pas de lien avec qui que ce soit, les créatures sombraient dans la dépression, allant même parfois jusqu'au suicide. C'est ce que combattait Stiles de tout son être.

Au détour d'une allée, le jeune homme s'arrêta net lorsque son regard doré rencontra son jumeau céruléen. La créature surnaturelle le fixait d'un air mauvais, venimeux. Il s'approcha de la cage de la créature sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait ce _monstre_ qui semblait vouloir le défier. Lorsqu'il y regarda plus attentivement, Stiles remarqua les oreilles pointues recouvertes de fourrure noire qui dépassait de la tête de la créature. Une chevelure brune camouflait en partie les traits de son visage. Un autre loup-garou. Le jeune homme baissa son regard et y rencontra une musculature impressionnante. Sûr que cette créature devait être vendue et achetée pour des tâches de force ou relatives à la sécurité des aristocrates. Elle devait donc être bien au-dessus des moyens de Stiles. Le regard céruléen du loup fixait le jeune homme et un grondement sortit de sa poitrine. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant qu'un sourire mutin ne fleurisse sur son visage. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à la créature lorsque le marchant l'interrompit dans sa lancée :

« - Ce loup vous intéresse ? Je vous fais une offre que vous ne pourrez pas refuser : deux cents couronnes ! Et la muselière qui va avec ! Vous le voulez ? J'ai les papiers à côté de moi. Tenez voici un stylo, mettez-y votre nom, vous allez faire une affaire ! Je vous le garantis. Regardez-moi cette musculature, il pourra vous servir pour toute tâche éreintante, assurera votre sécurité et plaira aux yeux de madame ! Ne faites pas le timide, approchez-vous ! »

Stiles avait été abasourdi par le flot de paroles du marchand. Ce dernier l'avait attrapé par l'épaule et emmené près des papiers de cession de la créature, à l'autre bout de son stand, au plus loin de la cage. Le marchand avait l'air vraiment pressé de vendre ce loup-garou. Bien que n'étant pas lui-même marchand, Stiles savait négocier et reconnaître les problèmes lorsqu'ils se présentaient à lui. Il dut pratiquement crier pour se faire entendre du marchand et lui faire comprendre que, non, il n'était pas intéressé et que de toute façon, il n'avait pas de couronnes sur lui. En entendant ces mots, le marchand se désintéressa rapidement de lui et repartit à la conquête d'autres potentiels acquéreurs pour ses créatures. Le jeune homme enfin libéré, il s'installa plus près de la cage. Aussitôt, le loup qui y était installé se remit à gronder. Étonnant de la part d'une créature surnaturelle vis à vis d'un humain. Stiles était intrigué, il voulait en connaître plus :

« - Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski et toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, le loup gronda un peu plus fort. Cela fit frissonner le jeune homme. La créature était clairement menaçante et n'avait apparemment aucune envie de communiquer avec lui. Stiles posa plusieurs autres questions mais n'ayant aucune réponse, il haussa simplement les épaules avant de s'en aller. Toutefois, il restait intrigué par cette créature. Peut-être qu'il irait la revoir demain. Si elle était toujours là. Sans doute pas. Les loups-garous -et toutes les créatures surnaturelles de manière générale- ayant une très bonne musculature et condition physique ne restaient pas longtemps en vente. Il déambula encore de longues minutes dans les allées de la foire, notant mentalement les affaires à faire dans les jours à venir avant de reprendre la route de la demeure familiale. Il entendit son père avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il était furieux. Sans doute venait-il d'apprendre pour le précepteur de la veille. Stiles soupira : il n'était clairement pas d'humeur. Il ouvrit la porte, déjà las.

« - Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!

\- Je l'ai viré. »

Le jeune homme avait décidé d'être honnête. Par le passé, il essayait désespérément de masquer la vérité par de nombreuses circonvolutions. Peut-être que la vérité lui apporterait moins d'ennuis. Il leva ses yeux couleur miel vers son père avant de fixer son regard. Honnête mais provocant. Pas sûr que Noah apprécie le mélange.

« - Viré ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as permis de croire que tu pouvais virer _mon_ employé ?

\- Il a insulté Scott et, par conséquent, toutes les créatures surnaturelles. Je pouvais pas laisser passer ça. »

Sitôt ces mots prononcés, la colère de Noah se dissipa. Il fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Son fils s'essaya à l'humour :

« - Tu es de moins en moins strict sur les qualités que tu recherches. Peut-être devrais-tu me laisser mener les entretiens la prochaine fois ?

\- Peut-être devrais-tu essayer de ne pas faire fuir tous les précepteurs que je mets sur ton chemin...

\- Touché. »

Les deux hommes partirent tous deux dans un fou rire. C'était ce que Stiles appréciait chez son père : ce n'était pas un homme qui se prenait la tête et ils leur arrivaient régulièrement de partir dans des fous rires tous les deux. Noah s'approcha de Stiles et lui tapota le haut de la tête :

« - Je suis fier de toi fils.

\- Je sais. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice. Noah discuta de son voyage d'affaires qui l'avait fait s'absenter tandis que Stiles lui parlait d'Isaac. Il était sûr que Noah arriverait à le mettre à l'aise. Leur rencontre se fit de manière fortuite dans la cuisine. A la vue de l'humain plus âgé, Isaac se courba un peu plus sur lui-même. Scott, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la veille, lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos. Les deux loups-garous se sourirent. Sûr que ces deux-là s'entendaient bien. Stiles présenta alors son père :

« - Isaac, je te présente Noah Stilinski, mon père. C'est un aristocrate également mais nous avons la même vision des choses quant aux créatures surnaturelles. »

L'aristocrate fixait le loup-garou d'un œil acéré. Sa posture toujours courbée, ses yeux baissés, son regard fuyant... tout cela faisait se questionner Noah :

« - Scott, Stiles, attendez-moi dans le salon. J'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Isaac. »

A ces mots, Isaac se tendit et Scott et Stiles se jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris. Stiles haussa les épaules et sortit, rapidement suivi par son ami. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et Stiles se dit que c'était le moment opportun pour poser des questions à son ami par rapport à l'acquisition d'Isaac.

« - Dis-moi Scotty, c'était quoi ta réaction d'hier à la foire ? »

A ces mots, le loup-garou rougit. Il balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de s'expliquer :

« - J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher Stiles. Quand j'ai senti son odeur, il fallait que j'y aille. C'était viscéral. Tu comprends ? Et quand je l'ai vu... J'ai eu l'impression de le connaître déjà. C'était comme si lui et moi c'était une évidence. Un besoin. Je pouvais pas faire autrement qu'aller vers lui. Un fois que j'ai senti son odeur...

\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris ! Ce loup t'a rendu complètement gaga. T'es raide dingue de lui. »

A ces mots, Scott rougit furieusement. Il voulut lui répondre une remarque acerbe mais l'arrivée d'Isaac et de Noah l'en empêcha. Stiles remarqua tout de suite qu'Isaac se tenait moins courbé et avait l'air plus à l'aise. Il avait raison, son père avait su trouver les mots pour le détendre.

« - Stiles, je sors. Je serais de retour pour le dîner. Prends bien soin de notre nouvel invité. »

Les deux parents se sourirent avant que le plus âgé ne s'en aille. Et, comme promis, il revînt pour dîner. Stiles n'avait pas eu le courage de faire à manger et avait donc demandé à leur cuisinière de prendre le relais. La jeune femme était humaine, assez jeune, chose rare dans le métier, qui souhaitait gagner de l'argent par elle-même et non par un mariage fructueux. Les trois jeunes hommes avaient passé leur temps au bord du lac du domaine le temps de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la résidence, ils étaient tous les trois affamés. Ils étaient déjà à table lorsque Noah les rejoignit :

« - Isaac. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

\- Ha bon ?

\- Je suis allé voir un marchand de créatures du nom de Lahey. Ça te parle ? »

A ces mots, le loup courba le dos et rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Aussitôt, Scott lui prit la main et serra fortement ses doigts pour le soutenir. Il jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Stiles qui ne sut quoi lui dire :

« - Papa ?

\- Même si la vente de créatures surnaturelles est légale et parfaitement autorisée, il y a quand même des règles à suivre. Les créatures ont certains droits. Très peu c'est sûr, mais ils en ont quand même. Il s'avère que Lahey ne les suivait et ne les respectait pas. J'ai utilisé mon nom et mon influence auprès des autorités pour lui faire arrêter ses affaires. Il ne pourra plus jamais faire mal à qui que ce soit. Tu es en sécurité Isaac. »

A ces mots, le loup-garou fondit en larmes. Noah se leva et l'entoura de ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Isaac s'accrocha à lui de manière désespérée. Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu mais il s'invita dans l'étreinte pour apporter son soutien au loup-garou. Scott les rejoignit également, improvisant ainsi un câlin géant. Ils restèrent de longues minutes collés au loup-garou, qui cessa de sangloter.

« - Merci. Merci pour tout. »

Le plus âgé haussa les épaules comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours. Et sans doute était-ce vrai. Noah était un aristocrate fervent partisan de la cause des créatures surnaturelles. Il plaidait leurs droits partout où il allait et organisait des événements dont les fonds étaient reversés à la cause surnaturelle. Ils se réinstallèrent ensuite chacun à leur place pour débuter le dîner qui commençait à refroidir.

« - Mangeons pour fêter ça ! »

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance beaucoup plus légère. Isaac était plus détendu et répondait à quelques questions que Stiles lui posait. Ce dernier animait le repas à lui tout seul. Il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à parler tout le temps de tout avec tout le monde. Noah ne cessait de répéter que le jeune homme débordait d'énergie et que la pratique d'une activité lui permettrait de mieux se canaliser. Toutefois, Stiles préférait passer son temps en ville auprès des habitants plutôt qu'auprès d'aristocrates pompeux venus pour une remise en forme.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles proposa à Scott et Isaac de retourner faire un tour à la foire avec lui. Le nouvel arrivé ne souhaitait pas y retourner : il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs là-bas. Ça lui rappelait ses anciennes conditions de vie et la misère constante qui planait autour des créatures encagées. Quant à lui, Scott préférait rester auprès d'Isaac. Stiles redescendit donc l'allée de la demeure afin de rejoindre la foire. Aujourd'hui, il avait bien l'intention de faire des affaires et d'acheter deux ou trois créatures. Il allait devoir négocier s'il voulait en acheter trois mais Stiles avait toujours été doué à ce jeu-là. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, il avait envie de voir si le loup-garou de la veille avait été vendu.

Stiles se dirigea donc directement vers l'allée où le loup-garou aux yeux bleus était encagé la veille. Et, bizarrement, il le retrouva. Le marchand était en pleine discussion houleuse avec un aristocrate que Stiles connaissait de réputation. Il était connu pour avoir trempé dans des affaires peu scrupuleuses. Le jeune homme le détestait. Il planta son regard miel dans celui du loup-garou et tendit l'oreille :

« - Je refuse de garder cette bête enragée chez moi ! Il n'obéit à aucun ordre, fait peur aux servantes et grogne sans arrêt sur les invités ! Je savais qu'il y avait un problème, un loup-garou aussi musclé ne pouvait pas être vendu que trois cents couronnes !

\- Je refuse de vous le rembourser. Je vous le rachète vingt-cinq mais c'est mon unique et dernière offre.

\- Vingt-cinq ? Vous êtes fous ?! Je préférais abattre cet animal et le vendre au kilo au boucher plutôt que de le vendre à ce prix-là. »

Stiles réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait deux cents couronnes dans sa bourse. Même s'il déboursait cent couronnes pour le loup, il pourrait acheter deux autres petites créatures en négociant serré. Il s'avança vers l'aristocrate dont il avait oublié le nom :

« - Je vous le rachète pour cent couronnes.

\- Cent couronnes ? C'est une blague ?

\- C'est toujours quatre fois plus que ce que vous propose ce marchand mais libre à vous d'accepter ou non. »

Le jeune homme feint l'indifférence en haussant les épaules et en s'éloignant mais en réalité, il était très enthousiaste. Ce loup-garou l'intriguait considérablement, encore plus après la discussion qu'il avait épié. Il arrivait au bout de l'allée lorsqu'on l'interpella :

« - Hé vous ! Hé ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

Stiles se permit un sourire avant de plaquer une expression ennuyée sur le visage et de se retourner :

« - Oui ?

\- J'accepte votre offre. J'aurais perdu deux cents couronnes mais vous allez comprendre que vous aurez perdu plus que moi dans cette affaire. »

L'affaire conclue, Stiles signa les papiers. C'était la première fois qu'il achetait une créature faite pour des tâches difficiles. La plupart du temps, elles étaient hors budget pour lui et, de toute façon, elles ne subissaient pas de mauvais traitement. En effet, les créatures réalisant des tâches nécessitant force et bonne santé, il était rare que les aristocrates _gâchent_ leurs investissements en les maltraitant. Stiles demanda au marchand de garder le loup-garou le temps qu'il finisse ses achats et repartit en quête d'affaires à réaliser. Il avait vu la veille plusieurs créatures qu'il souhaitait acquérir : une sirène dont les écailles ternies tapissaient le fond de sa cage, une fée à la lumière éteinte ainsi qu'un kirin sans corne. Bien sûr, il allait devoir faire un choix, il n'avait pas prévu d'acheter ce loup-garou. Il décida de privilégier la sirène, la plus mal en point selon lui, ainsi que la fée. Il aimait particulièrement ces créatures et avait noué de nombreuses relations et amitiés dans ce petit peuple. Il eut un pincement au cœur pour le kirin mais il ne pouvait pas sauver toutes les créatures surnaturelles, même s'il le désirait.

Il paya rapidement pour la fée qu'il libéra sur le champ. Avec le poids de la cage de la sirène, qui bien sûr, était pleine d'eau, il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Et qui de mieux qu'un loup-garou musclé pour l'aider à porter une cage cent fois trop lourde pour lui. Il repartit à grandes enjambées de l'autre côté de la foire. Il libéra le loup sans prendre la peine de l'enchaîner, comme il avait pu le faire pour Isaac, et repartit de l'autre côté de la foire, ne vérifiant même pas que le loup-garou le suivait. Il finalisa l'achat et les papiers de la sirène et commença à pousser la cage, qu'il promit de rendre au marchand pour limiter les frais. Le loup-garou se mit à ses côtés et poussa la cage, essayant de ne pas renverser l'eau. Il n'y en avait déjà pas assez pour lui permettre de nager, il n'allait pas en gaspiller plus que nécessaire. Sitôt que le loup commença à pousser, Stiles arrêta. Il sentait clairement qu'il ne servait à rien et, de toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il se mit donc à côté de la cage et se mit à discuter avec la sirène. Il apprit ainsi qu'elle s'appelait Ariel et qu'elle venait de l'autre côté du globe. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle était vendue de riche en riche et la plupart du temps, passait son temps dans une cage rempli d'eau douce. Personne n'avait pris le temps de se demander si elle était une sirène d'eau douce ou de mer. Elle passait donc son temps dans un milieu qui n'était pas le sien et dans un espace bien trop limité pour se mouvoir correctement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le chemin qui menait à la résidence des Stilinski, Stiles montra un chemin à moitié effacé par le temps au loup-garou. Ça n'allait pas être évident d'y mener la cage mais le loup-garou banda ses muscles et s'y engagea. Après une marche d'une dizaine de minutes où Stiles ne cessa d'alimenter la conversation avec la sirène, ils arrivèrent devant une vaste étendue d'eau. Le jeune homme lança une petite boite dans la cage remplie d'eau de la sirène, mais avant qu'il ne puisse expliquer son geste, le loup-garou poussa fortement sur la cage, l'envoyant elle et la sirène dans l'eau. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le loup-garou, les yeux écarquillés de surprise :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? T'es débile ou quoi, t'aurais pu lui faire mal ! J'allais lui expliquer ce qu'elle... »

Stiles ne put finir sa phrase, le loup-garou s'étant jeté sur lui. Il l'avait agrippé par le cou et plaqué contre un arbre. Le jeune homme sentit l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons le quitter soudainement. Il essaya de reprendre une grande goulée d'air mais la poigne du loup l'en empêcha. Les yeux bleus du loup le transpercèrent de part en part et un grondement furieux franchit ses lèvres désormais pourvues de crocs.

« - Tu es la pourriture qui achète des créatures à tour de bras pour l'arène n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu.. qu

\- Réponds ! »

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à parler, la gorge trop comprimée par la poigne acérée du loup. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. A quoi bon infirmer la chose ? C'est vrai qu'il achetait de nombreuses créatures surnaturelles et s'il avait menti, le loup-garou l'aurait entendu dans ses battements de cœur. Stiles ne se sentit voler que lorsqu'il atterrit contre un arbre. Il toussa bruyamment et cracha sa salive désormais ensanglantée avant de prendre de grandes inspirations. Il vit du coin de l'œil le loup le charger mais il leva un bras pour l'arrêter :

« - Attends ! Je.. Oh putain que c'est douloureux. C'est quoi l'arène ? »

Le loup le regarda d'un air surpris. Est-ce que cet humain était sérieux ? Il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi un riche aristocrate achetait une multitude de créatures surnaturelles chaque mois. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'on achetait un grand nombre de créatures, c'était soit pour les revendre et faire du profit, soit pour les faire combattre dans l'arène. L'humain se foutait de lui, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix :

« - Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'arène ?!

\- Bien sûr que non je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'arène ! Écoute mon cœur ! »

Et c'est ce que fit le loup. Il n'avait entendu aucun tressautement dans les battements de cœur de l'humain : il lui disait la vérité. Le loup s'assit sur ses talons, décontenancé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. L'humain lui avait pourtant dit qu'il achetait des créatures surnaturelles à tour de bras non ? Alors qu'en faisait-il ? Suffisait de lui poser la question :

« - Pourtant tu m'as bien dit que tu achetais de nombreuses créatures non ?

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu leur fais ?!

\- Je les libère. »

Le loup-garou rugit. A quoi rimait ce cirque ? Il avait écouté le cœur du jeune homme et à part le fait qu'il battait plus vite parce qu'il avait peur, il n'avait senti aucun signe de mensonge. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur avant de frapper un arbre dont il abîma fortement l'écorce. Il gronda :

« - Je ne comprends pas !

\- Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, je suis le fils de Noah Stilinski, aristocrate pro-créature. J'habite à une quinzaine de minutes d'ici. Et oui, je suis riche. Oui j'achète des créatures mais dans l'unique but de leur rendre leur liberté. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait avec la sirène. Je lui avais mis ses papiers dans la boite avant que tu ne la remettes à l'eau ! C'est un lac d'eau douce mais c'est tout ce que je peux lui proposer pour le moment. Je pensais la laisser ici pour le moment et ensuite j'aurais pu la relâcher dans un fleuve. De là, elle aurait pu rejoindre la mer. Mais avec ton intervention de grosse brute tu l'as faite fuir et j'ai pas pu lui expliquer ce que j'avais fait !

\- Oh. »

L'humain s'était redressé lui aussi et lançait des regards noirs au loup-garou. Ce dernier avait rétracté ses crocs et ne cherchait plus à impressionner l'humain. Il cherchait sincèrement à comprendre. Pourquoi un humain ferait-il ça pour eux ? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de l'humain :

« - Et sinon, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Derek. Je m'appelle Derek Hale.

\- Hé bien Derek Hale, tu peux m'aider à récupérer cette cage que tu viens de balancer dans l'eau ? »

Pour toute réponse, le loup se contenta de plonger dans le lac afin de ramener la cage hors de l'eau.

« - Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant direction la mer, j'ai besoin d'eau salée. Et ensuite, on fait l'aller-retour avec la sirène. Si elle veut bien se montrer... »

Le loup sourit, ce qui fit ressortir ses fossettes. Cela lui donnait un air moins sauvage. Le reste de la matinée et une part de l'après-midi se déroulèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Derek était silencieux, parce qu'il n'aimait pas parler et Stiles parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Ils avaient emmené la cage jusqu'à la mer afin de la remplir d'eau salée avant de revenir chercher la sirène pour ensuite faire le trajet inverse pour la relâcher. Ensuite, ils étaient retournés à la foire pour rendre la cage au marchand. Et même si c'est Derek qui avait fait le plus gros travail, Stiles était épuisé. Il n'avait qu'une envie : manger avant de s'enrouler dans les draps pour y passer le restant de sa journée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure où Scott et Isaac les accueillirent.

« - Stiles ! Tu en as mis du temps. Oh bonjour, je m'appelle Scott.

\- Derek. »

Le loup-garou avait été relativement froid avec ses compères, qui ne tardèrent pas à déguerpir de l'entrée. Celui-ci suivit Stiles dans la cuisine où un repas copieux les attendait. Ils le prirent rapidement et en silence avant que l'humain ne fasse le tour du propriétaire. Il lui montra sa chambre ainsi que la salle de bain :

« - Il y a des ciseaux au cas où tu voudrais te faire une nouvelle coupe... »

Le ton moqueur qu'employa Stiles n'échappa pas à Derek. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et fit claquer la porte pour montrer son mécontentement. Malgré la porte close, il entendit nettement le rire de Stiles qui s'éloignait. Le loup se regarda dans le miroir : ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux et assombrissaient considérablement son visage. Il avait l'air très sauvage. Il fit sa toilette avant de prendre le ciseau et de se couper les cheveux. Lorsqu'il regarda le résultat dans le miroir, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer : les pointes n'arrivaient pas toutes à la même longueur et il s'était fait sans le vouloir une frange inégale et ridiculement petite sur son front. Il voulut rattraper le coup mais dès qu'il coupait une mèche de plus, il empirait les choses. Derek soupira, il allait devoir demander de l'aide à l'humain.

Heureusement, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, ce n'est pas Stiles et son ton moqueur qu'il rencontra mais Isaac. Ce dernier regarda sa tête en ouvrant la bouche mais la referma sans oser faire de commentaires.

« - Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

\- Tu sais couper les cheveux ?

\- Je me débrouille. »

Bien sûr qu'Isaac savait se couper les cheveux tout seul. Personne n'avait payé pour qu'on lui coupe les cheveux. Et avec une telle masse de boucles blondes, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'apprendre seul. Ils retournèrent tous deux dans la salle de bain. De là, Isaac arrangea ses cheveux en lui réalisant une coupe courte qui ne voilait plus son visage. Il coupa également sa barbe trop longue. Lorsque Derek se regarda dans le miroir, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'animal qui lui faisait face un peu plus tôt. Il remercia Isaac avant de rejoindre la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Elle était plutôt spacieuse et fonctionnelle : un lit, une table de chevet ainsi qu'une armoire. Il y avait beaucoup d'espace libre ce qui permettait à aux loups de se mouvoir facilement.

* * *

 _RAR :  
Akane - merci pour ton retour, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu également  
Guest 1 - quel enthousiasme ! merci à toi :D  
Guest 2 - merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir_


	3. Le symbole de l'espoir

_Hellooo tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Halloween rempli de bonbons et un excellent jour férié ! Voici le troisième chapitre de mon histoire :) Il n'en reste plus que deux ! Ici on rencontre de nouveaux personnages et Stiles joue désormais dans un autre registre..._

* * *

Stiles lui avait dit qu'il pouvait aménager sa chambre comme il le souhaitait. C'était... étonnant. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une pièce rien que pour lui. D'habitude, les créatures surnaturelles chargées, comme lui, des missions physiques dormaient dans des dortoirs ou des granges fermées, ou bien ils étaient attachés pour ne pas fuir la nuit. De toute façon, peu d'entre elles cherchaient à s'enfuir. Lorsqu'ils avaient des repas chauds et un lieu propre où dormir, elles s'en contentaient. Alors un lit... Derek n'avait jamais dormi dans un lit depuis qu'il avait été vendu. Il testa d'abord le moelleux du matelas avec sa patte. C'était une sensation bizarre et étrangement réconfortante. Il eut tout de suite envie de se blottir dans les draps. Il se déshabilla prestement et s'allongea en position fœtale au milieu du lit. Cela lui faisait penser à sa mère. C'était comme s'il était de nouveau dans ses bras.

Sa mère... Elle lui manquait. Elle et son père étaient décédés dans une chasse aux créatures surnaturelles, ils avaient été pris au piège dans leur maison en flammes. Ses deux sœurs, Laura et Cora, avaient été sauvées à temps et emmenées pour être vendues. Depuis lors, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Il n'avait cessé alors de s'entraîner pour devenir fort afin de fuir les humains et de retrouver ses sœurs. Il ferait tout pour les protéger. Il s'en était fait la promesse. Mais plus le temps avançait et plus les techniques des humains s'étaient améliorées, empêchant sa fuite. Jusqu'à ce jour. Il avait retrouvé sa liberté pleine et entière grâce aux papiers que Stiles lui avait signé. C'était décidément un humain bien étrange, intriguant et mignon en plus de cela. Toutefois, ce n'est pas ce qui allait l'empêcher de fuir. Il comptait se reposer ici cette nuit avant de s'en aller. Définitivement.

Il dormit profondément cette nuit. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien. Il s'était senti en sécurité ici. Peut-être qu'il avait eu tort de faire confiance aussi rapidement à l'humain mais son instinct lui dictait de baisser sa garde. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre la cuisine d'où il entendait des éclats de voix. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, Stiles l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

« - Bonjour marmotte. Wow. »

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté dans sa phrase et le regardait, bouche bée. Derek entendit même un tressautement dans ses battements de cœur. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil, curieux.

« - Ça te va bien. »

Alors c'était donc ça. Derek sourit d'un air moqueur tandis que l'humain rougissait en réponse. Ce dernier montra une chaise libre d'un geste, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Même si Derek avait prévu de fuir, cela ne lui coûterait rien de rester pour le petit-déjeuner n'est-ce-pas ? Il s'assit et se contenta d'écouter la discussion des trois jeunes hommes à ses côtés. Scott et Stiles avaient l'air très complices et semblaient se connaître depuis longtemps tandis qu'Isaac semblait bien plus proche de Scott que de Stiles. Il sentit l'air et put reconnaître les effluves de désir émanant des deux loups tandis que l'humain sentait principalement le contentement et la curiosité. Néanmoins, il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et n'avait pas envie de se livrer. Les humains ne méritaient pas sa confiance. Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Stiles :

« - Alors dis-moi, quelle est cette arène dont tu me parlais hier ? »

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent tandis qu'Isaac lâchait un glapissement de peur. Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard surpris. Le jeune aristocrate laissa quelques minutes s'étioler avant qu'il ne perde patience :

« - Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ou je vais chercher les informations par moi-même ?!

\- L'Arène est un lieu où combattent les créatures pour de l'argent. »

C'est Isaac qui lui avait répondu sous les yeux réprobateurs de Derek.

« - Mais... pourquoi feraient-elles ça ?!

\- Parce que les riches les obligent pour gagner de l'argent et leurs vendent du rêve en leur disant que, s'ils gagnent le grand tournoi, ils leur octroieront la liberté.

\- Oh. »

Stiles comprenait mieux la réaction du loup le concernant. S'il avait été à sa place, lui aussi aurait trouvé étrange son comportement. Il regarda le loup : ses poings se serraient et se desserraient convulsivement et les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis. Le jeune homme comprit soudain :

« - Tu y as participé n'est-ce-pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, le loup gronda et s'en fut. Stiles sut qu'il avait raison mais n'avait pas voulu lui causer du tort. Il sortit à sa suite pour le retrouver dans le jardin :

« - Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. »

Derek ne lui accordât même pas un regard et grogna.

« - Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe dans la vraie vie. Tu es né dans l'humanité et la richesse. Tu ne comprendras jamais la vie des créatures surnaturelles.

\- Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça. »

Le jeune homme sentait toute la colère et la rage bouillonner en lui. Il sentit qu'il avait du mal à contrôler son loup. Derek se tourna vers l'humain et s'approcha à quelques centimètres de lui, menaçant :

« - Tu crois que parce que tu achètes des créatures et leur rend leur liberté, tu es mieux que les autres hein ? Tu crois vraiment à ta connerie de liberté mais dehors ce putain de certificat n'a pas de valeur auprès des marchands. Les putains de couronnes que tu dépenses pour des créatures misérables vont dans leurs poches. Et tu sais ce qu'ils font avec ? Ils paient des chasseurs pour nous traquer. Et si nous leur résistons, on nous tue. Sais-tu ce que ça fait de se réveiller en pleine nuit en entendant ta mère hurler avant qu'elle ne succombe ? Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'être séparé des siens ? De sa meute ? De voir Cora et Laura emmenées pour être vendues alors que Cora avait à peine huit ans ? Tu as le confort de ton domaine alors ne me dit pas que je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça ! Ne me dis pas ça merde ! »

Stiles avait pâli durant la tirade. Est-ce que Derek avait raison ? Son combat était-il vain ? Enrichissait-il les marchands et les chasseurs ? Il papillonna des yeux, décontenancé :

« - Derek je...

\- La ferme ! »

Derek avait hurlé son ordre. Il était à deux doigts de se transformer et ne se contenait que difficilement. Stiles ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si le loup n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il montra alors le domaine d'un geste et dit ce qu'il pensait être juste :

« - Tu es libre. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Derek se transforme. Toutefois, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi Stiles s'était attendu. Ayant vécu avec un loup-garou depuis une décennie, il savait à quoi ressemblait une transformation et fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva en face d'un véritable loup. Derek savait muter complètement ! C'était chose de plus en plus rare chez les créatures surnaturelles, en partie due à leur soumission forcée. Les humains tenaient à les contrôler et juguler leurs pouvoirs mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous, comme le prouvait en ce moment Derek. Il s'était transformé en une bête gigantesque à la musculature impressionnante. Sa fourrure était d'un noir ébène et ses yeux bleus reflétaient toute sa colère et sa rancœur. Lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha d'un pas, le loup retroussa ses babines en grondant, dévoilant ses crocs. Stiles s'arrêta. Il ne voulait que le bien des créatures. Pourquoi Derek était-il incapable de le comprendre ? Le jeune humain haussa les épaules et contempla la course du loup, partit en direction des arbres. Reviendrait-il ? Stiles n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Il soupira avant de rejoindre Isaac et Scott.

[.۞.]

« - Je les ai trouvées ! »

Stiles était trempé de sueur après sa course folle. Scott haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il était dans la cuisine où Isaac était en train de cuisiner un plat qui, Stiles le savait, serait sans doute exceptionnel.

« - Qui ça ? »

\- Cora et Laura voyons ! Je sais où elles se trouvent. »

Aussitôt, la suspicion se fit sentir dans la voix du jeune loup :

« - Es-tu sûr de toi ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- C'est ce que tu avais dit la fois dernière.

\- Et la fois encore d'avant. »

Le jeune homme grogna. Durant les trois années écoulées, il avait peut-être emmené Scott et Isaac sur de fausses pistes mais là, il était pratiquement sûr de lui. Pratiquement. Et c'est ce qui inquiétait les deux loups qui partageaient son quotidien. Il dut pratiquement les supplier pour qu'ils l'autorisent à aller voir l'aristocrate qui était censé détenir les deux louves. Ce serait un long voyage et les deux loups n'appréciaient pas à le savoir seul sur les routes. Mais Stiles refusait toujours qu'ils l'accompagne, préférant les savoir ici, à gérer le domaine.

« - Bon.. d'accord.

\- Franchement les mecs, je préférais quand vous étiez ma propriété, au moins je pouvais vous obliger à faire tout ce que je voulais... »

Scott rit de bon cœur et Isaac sourit, amusé. Les premières fois que Stiles avait plaisanté sur le statut des esclaves, Isaac n'avait pu s'empêcher de trembler de peur. Heureusement, depuis maintenant trois ans qu'Isaac vivait dans le domaine Stilinski, le loup avait su comprendre véritablement Stiles et son humeur et à l'apprécier. Il s'était beaucoup plus ouvert et avait entrepris de faire la cuisine au jeune homme et à son compagnon tous les jours pour les remercier. Stiles avait tout d'abord refusé, prétextant que les créatures surnaturelles n'étaient pas obligées de subvenir à ses besoins mais lorsqu'il avait goûté les plats du loup, il n'avait plus jamais rien dit contre ce fait.

Stiles était maintenant un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, pleinement actif dans la société aristocratique et politicien en devenir. Il avait encore grandi et ses muscles s'étaient dévoilés, sculptant un corps athlétique. Il s'était aussi remis sérieusement au travail. Il avait réussi à s'approcher des plus hautes sphères de la société afin de s'attirer les faveurs de la reine et de la princesse pour faire entendre son point de vue. Avec ses idées nettes et arrêtées sur le sort des créatures, il s'était fait plus d'ennemis que son père mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. Il souhaitait faire changer la société et il y arriverait en faisant plier la souveraine ou sa fille, il en était persuadé. Il avait déjà rencontré la princesse lors d'une soirée mondaine et elle lui avait paru tout à fait abordable. Néanmoins, elle avait été contrainte de partir lorsqu'il allait parler avec elle le sujet des créatures surnaturelles. Mais le jeune homme était patient et savait attendre son heure. Toutes ces circonvolutions politiques lui prenaient beaucoup de temps et, de ce fait, lui permettait de moins en moins d'aller acheter des créatures. Il y était également de plus en plus réticent. Si ce que le loup lui avait dit était vrai, l'achat de toutes ces créatures ne servait à rien. Stiles envoyait Scott régulièrement pour faire le tour des marchands et des foires aux créatures afin de voir s'il reconnaissait des créatures qu'il avait pu acquérir par le passé. Scott avait effectivement retrouvé une fée acquise il y a longtemps. Stiles n'avait pas parlé durant deux semaines après ça. Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Scott :

« - Et quelle est-elle cette piste aujourd'hui ?

\- Un marchand au nord du pays, je crois que Derek et sa famille pourrait venir de là. »

Les traits du visage de Stiles se crispèrent imperceptiblement lorsqu'il prononça ce nom. Cela faisait trois ans que le jeune homme et ses deux amis loups fuyaient ce sujet épineux. Le départ de la créature avait miné l'aristocrate. Les paroles qu'avaient prononcées Derek avant de partir, avaient détruit sa vision du monde et remis en cause sa façon de vivre. L'humain avait toujours vécu pour le bien des créatures et il avait appris, à ses dépens, que le travail qu'il avait réalisé n'avait, en réalité, servi à rien. Au départ, Stiles ne l'avait pas cru, n'avait pas voulu le croire. Et puis ça avait lentement fait chemin dans son esprit. Il avait été totalement abattu et terriblement triste. Tout ce dont en quoi il croyait, le monde qu'il espérait... rien. C'était les paroles de Derek qui l'avait, selon son père, remis dans le droit chemin. Il avait passé son temps à étudier comme un forcené et à enchaîner les soirées aristocratiques pour se faire un nom, une place. Il connaissait une majorité des aristocrates du pays et, avec ses escapades, il avait également de nombreuses relations au sein du peuple. Il possédait donc un certain pouvoir. Ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en servir à bon escient.

« - Je pense partir en fin de semaine. Scott, je te laisse te charger du domaine. Isaac, n'oublies pas mon estomac.

\- Entendu ! »

Le loup aux boucles blondes avait souri à la remarque de son ex-propriétaire. Stiles n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander de le faire, il y aurait pensé de toute façon. C'était son devoir, non : un privilège. Le lendemain, le loup partit faire des emplettes auprès d'un marchand afin d'avoir tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour le voyage de Stiles. Le trajet lui prendrait bien deux jours à cheval si ce n'est trois et autant pour revenir. Ça allait être long pour le jeune homme qui ne cessait de babiller : Stiles avait horreur d'être seul. Bien sûr, Scott avait bien proposé sa compagnie mais le jeune homme préférait qu'il s'occupe des affaires du manoir, son père étant absent pour une durée indéterminée. Lorsque enfin, le jour du départ fut venu, Isaac avait prévu une telle quantité de nourriture séchée que Stiles dut partir avec une mule pour porter ses affaires.

Stiles arriva enfin au nord du pays après trois jours de longue chevauchée. Il était épuisé et avait les fesses endolories d'être resté sur une selle trop longtemps. Il arriva sur une place d'un petit village en tenant son cheval par la bride. Il essaya de repérer les écuries mais n'en vit pas. Il attacha donc simplement ses animaux au poteau devant la devanture d'un bar en espérant ne pas se faire voler et pénétra dans l'établissement. La décoration était chaleureuse mais l'ambiance n'y était pas. Sitôt qu'il fut rentré, de nombreux regards hostiles se tournèrent vers lui et des murmures précipités emplirent la pièce. Ça c'est sûr, Stiles savait faire parler de lui. Il s'installa sur un tabouret, commanda un verre d'alcool local et entama la conversation comme si de rien n'était avec le barman :

« - Votre établissement est très joli. »

Le gérant se contenta de hocher la tête en essuyant un verre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très causant et regardait Stiles avec animosité. Bon. Quitte à être ici, autant être direct :

« - Connaissez-vous un humain du nom de Daniel Blake. ? »

Aussitôt ce nom prononcé, le silence se fit dans la salle et un homme au visage marqué par la vie cracha par terre avant de l'interpeller agressivement :

« - Qu'est-ce tu veux à c'batard gamin ?

\- Il possède des créatures qui m'intéresse.

\- On aime pas trop les aristos dans ton genre par ici...

\- Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, simplement des informations. Au vu de votre réaction, j'imagine que ce nom ne vous est pas inconnu. Sauriez-vous où il réside ? »

Stiles vit du coin de l'œil deux personnes aux mines renfrognées se diriger vers lui. Il soupira : il allait devoir se battre. Ce n'était pas la première fois et sans doute pas la dernière mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça. Il s'entraînait régulièrement avec Scott et Isaac qui avaient des prédispositions naturelles du fait de leur condition de loup. Stiles avait ainsi gagné en endurance, en souplesse et en vitesse mais manquait de force physique pour faire face aux loups. Néanmoins, pour un humain, il était vraiment bon. Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, les renforts du barman étaient à terre. Stiles termina son verre d'une traite avant de s'adresser de nouveau au barman :

« - Bon, maintenant qu'on a fini de s'amuser, est-ce que je pourrais savoir où se trouve monsieur Blake ?

\- Je sais pas ce que vous lui voulez, mais mieux vaut se méfier de ce gars là. Il fait affaire avec un chasseur louche du nom de Gérard Argent. Ce type est un détraqué. Il a cramé une famille pour récupérer les monstres au berceau. Sont plus dociles à cet âge là à ce qu'il paraît. »

Stiles repartit enfin avec les informations. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait attaché son cheval et sa mule mais n'y trouva qu'un poteau de bois. Il soupira. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Les habitants du pays du nord n'étaient vraiment pas accueillants. Les quelques personnes qu'il croisa ne répondait pas à ses salutations et certaines fermaient même leurs volets à son passage. Il dut se résoudre à parcourir les rues du village à pied. Il s'écarta des bas fonds, un marchand étant généralement assez riche : ce n'est pas ici qu'il trouverait Daniel Blake. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues heures de marche qu'il trouva enfin la maison. Il frappa et patienta de longues minutes avec qu'une femme assez ronde ne lui ouvre. Après les présentations d'usage, la dénommée Jeanine invita Stiles à boire le thé. Le jeune homme était fatigué et aurait préféré parler directement au marchant mais il accepta tout de même. S'il pouvait se faire une connaissance aristocratique dans les pays du nord, il n'allait pas dire non.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous amène Monsieur Stilinski ?

\- Hé bien, j'ai eu vent que vous possédiez deux femelles loup-garous. J'aimerais me les procurer.

\- Vous n'en avez pas par chez vous ? Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour deux vulgaires monstres ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence. Il déblatéra son mensonge :

« - Je possède la frère de ces deux là. Il est coriace à la tâche, obéissant et ne cherche pas à s'enfuir comme la plupart de ces _monstres_. Si les deux sœurs sont pareils, j'aurais enfin une équipe de créatures digne de ce nom. »

Cela avait coûté à Stiles de mentir sur ses amis et d'insulter les créatures de monstres. Il adressa des excuses muettes à toute la population surnaturelle et plus particulièrement à Isaac et Scott. Il planta son regard de miel dans les yeux marrons de son hôte.

« - Je comprends. Il est rare de trouver des monstres dignes de ce nom. Malheureusement, je ne peux accéder à votre requête.

\- Si c'est une question d'argent, j'ai de quoi vous payer grassement.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais mon époux est parti et je ne gère pas ses affaires.

\- Pourrais-je le rencontrer ?

\- Hé bien, je ne pense pas que...

\- Deux cent cinquante couronnes. Pour chaque. Mais je veux les voir aujourd'hui. Et je repars demain avec elles, intactes et en bonne santé. »

Jeanine eut un hoquet de surprise. Le prix était élevé pour des femelles loups-garous domestiques. Elle reposa la tasse à thé qu'elle avait amené à ses lèvres. Elle toussota légèrement pour reprendre contenance. L'appât du gain avait avivé une lueur dans ses yeux marrons :

« - Hé bien puisque vous semblez si pressé... »

Elle prit une clochette que Stiles n'avait pas remarqué sur la petite table et la fit sonner. Aussitôt, une créature que le jeune homme identifia de la famille des fées du logis arriva et s'inclina devant sa maîtresse.

« - Va chercher les papiers de Laura et Cora. Dis leur de s'apprêter correctement. Ce monsieur aimerait les voir. »

La fée s'inclina de nouveau et repartit. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint la porte, Stiles remarqua un discret tatouage sous son oreille : un triskèle, symbole de la famille Stilinski. Il réussit à cacher son étonnement mais le regard que lui lança la créature augmenta davantage son étonnement. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que son hôte poursuivit :

« - Voudriez-vous partager le dîner avec nous ce soir Monsieur Stilinski ?

\- Je vous en suis aimable mais j'ai d'autres affaires à régler et je préférais conclure rapidement celle-ci. »

Jeanine hocha la tête, compréhensive. En attendant l'arrivée des deux louves, ils échangèrent tous deux des banalités, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par le bruit de quelqu'un qui tapait à la porte. Un instant plus tard, deux louves arrivèrent. Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement. Il les avait trouvé. Enfin ! La ressemblance avec Derek était frappante : même couleur de pelage, même forme de visage. Il y avait une aura de bestialité dans leur regard. On aurait dit que leur bête attendait la plus petite occasion pour sortir. Un trait commun des Hale sans doute. Les deux créatures lui jetèrent un regard curieux avant de baisser les yeux, soumises. Elle se tournèrent vers leur maîtresse :

« - Dites bonjour à Monsieur Stilinski. Il sera votre maître d'ici demain. Ne déshonorez pas le nom des Blake et comportez-vous de manière respectueuse ! »

Les deux louves s'inclinèrent vers lui avant que Jeanine ne les renvoie d'un signe de la main. Stiles aurait aimé partir avec elles dès ce soir mais avec l'argent qu'il allait dépenser ici, il ne pouvait se permettre une chambre d'hôtel pour trois. Et il était hors de question de repartir dès ce soir. Surtout qu'ils allaient devoir retourner à pied jusqu'à chez lui et acheter des vivres. Il paya deux cent cinquante couronnes le jour même en promettant le reste le jour suivant et prit congé.

Le lendemain, Stiles se rendit chez les Blake dès l'aube. Il paya les deux cent cinquante couronnes et ils effectuèrent les papiers de cession de propriétaires. Les deux louves portaient chacune un petit sac qui contenaient sans doute leurs effets personnels. Une fois dehors, le jeune homme leur expliqua où il se rendait et s'excusa de ne plus avoir de monture. Les louves se lancèrent un coup d'œil surpris avant de lui emboîter le pas. Stiles décida d'atteindre la sortie de la ville avant de leur expliquer ce qu'il était venu faire ici et pourquoi il les avait acheté.

« - Vous êtes bien Laura et Cora Hale ? »

La plus âgée hocha la tête, apparemment peu encline à la conversation. Elle s'était mise entre lui et Cora, farouchement décidée à la protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

« - Je vous cherche depuis longtemps. C'est Derek qui m'a parlé de vous mais le nord du pays est peu enclin aux échanges. J'ai essayé plusieurs pistes qui m'ont fait perdre pas mal de temps et puis j'ai pas mal d'obligations familiales qui m'ont retardé mais je vous trouve enfin. Je m'appelle Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

\- Derek ? Tu... Tu as vu Derek ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Hé bien ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. C'était il y a trois ans. Je l'ai acheté au cours de la foire annuelle des créatures, je l'ai libéré et il est parti le lendemain. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis. Je suis désolé. »

Il vit des larmes perler aux coins des yeux de la plus jeune des louves. Les deux sœurs se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement et Stiles respecta leur douleur en les laissant tranquilles. C'est les seuls mots qu'ils avaient échangées jusqu'au soir. Stiles aurait aimé leur parler de son projet de les libérer, de les aider à retrouver leur frère... mais il n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment. Les deux sœurs étaient centrées sur elles-mêmes et leur souffrance. Il avait donc préféré attendre le soir et le moment où ils allaient campés. Ils s'installèrent dans une clairière à deux pas de la route. Les deux sœurs se collèrent l'une à l'autre pour se tenir chaud tandis que Stiles cherchait du bois pour faire un feu. Il s'installa dans l'herbe, passablement épuisé. Il regarda les quelques vivres qu'il avait acheté la veille et les divisa en trois. Ils devraient faire autrement pour le lendemain, Stiles n'ayant plus ni vivres, ni couronnes.

« - Tenez, mangez. Je n'ai que ça pour le moment, il faudra voir pour... »

Lorsque Cora tendit le bras pour attraper les vivres, sa manche se releva sur son poignet, dévoilant un tatouage en forme de triskèle. Stiles interrompit son geste, interloqué. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence avec le tatouage qu'il avait aperçu dans le cou de la fée de la veille.

« - Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi portes-tu l'emblème de ma famille sur ton poignet ?! »

A cette question, Cora retira précipitamment sa main tandis que Laura soupira. Les sœurs Hale se jetèrent un regard avant que Laura ne prit la parole.

« - C'est devenu le symbole de l'espoir chez les créatures.

\- De.. de l'espoir ?

\- Le symbole de ta famille représente la liberté chez nous. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure et que quelqu'un comme toi nous libère de nos chaînes. »

* * *

 _Comme dirait ma Béta Neliia, la review est le salaire de l'auteur alors à vos claviers !_


	4. L'instant de liberté

_Bonjour à tous ! Excusez-moi de mon retard mais j'avais complètement oublié de publier. Merci à tous pour vos retours, vos follows et vos favs, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :D_

* * *

Stiles en resta bouche bée. L'insigne de sa famille était devenu un tel symbole auprès du monde surnaturel ?! Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Il regardait, éberlué, Laura lui montrer son propre tatouage qu'elle s'était également fait sur un poignet. Stiles rougit. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir une telle influence. Derek s'était trompé. Son combat n'était pas vain. Il faisait le bien autour de lui et offrait de l'espoir. Il n'aurait pu faire mieux. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même, les paroles de Derek l'avaient profondément meurtri. Le loup avait écrabouillé ses convictions, jugé son combat et détruit son mode de vie. Il s'était contenté d'exposer son point de vue durement, sans chercher à comprendre, dans le but évident de blesser Stiles. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Les paroles de Derek l'avaient fait réfléchir sur sa façon d'agir et il avait changé son plan d'action. C'est à partir de là qu'il avait décidé d'attaquer sur plusieurs fronts : l'achat de créatures maltraitées et le changement de la mentalité par la politique aristocrate. Il voulait prouver à tous qu'il en était capable. Il voulait montrer à ce loup entêté qu'il y arriverait et que son combat n'était pas vain. Que tous les humains ne considéraient pas les créatures comme des moins que rien. Il devait l'avouer, Stiles avait été touché dans son égo et son amour-propre. Et même si cela lui avait pris trois ans pour retrouver les sœurs Hale, il en avait fait une affaire personnelle ! Sans doute était-ce ridicule. Mais Stiles avait eu besoin de se jeter corps et âme dans cette recherche pour y voir plus clair dans sa manière de faire et pour se prouver que ce qu'il faisait été positif.

« - Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non. Non je l'ignorais... Ça explique pourquoi vous n'avez pas cherché à vous enfuir une fois libérées de vos entraves. Vous saviez qui j'étais.

\- Oui. Tu es le symbole d'une révolution qui couve. Dans le monde surnaturel, tout le monde connaît ton nom et attend que tu viennes les libérer. Les créatures connaissent ton combat et te soutiennent. Tu n'es pas seul. Nombre d'humains s'allient également à cette révolution pour nous libérer en disant que nous avons les mêmes droits que les humains.

\- Je.. je ne savais pas... je...

\- Merci Stiles. Tu es celui qui fait avancer notre cause. Merci d'être venu nous chercher.

\- Oh je... C'est normal. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Je me suis contenté de naître dans la bonne famille hein ? »

Stiles se grattait la tête en rougissant, gêné. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir autant d'influence et représenter tant de choses dans le monde surnaturel. Cora prit la parole et Stiles put enfin entendre le son de sa voix :

« - Tu ne fais pas que ça. Tu n'es pas que ça. Des fils d'aristocrates, il y en a des dizaines avec de l'argent à foison. Des fils d'aristocrates qui se battent pour les créatures surnaturelles, il y en a qu'un. Et nous sommes toutes fières d'arborer l'emblème de sa famille. »

Cora lui adressa un sourire éblouissant :

« - Quel est le programme maintenant ? »

Stiles leur expliqua qu'il rejoindrait son manoir à pied, ayant perdu son cheval ainsi que sa mule et que le trajet risquait d'être long. Il leur annonça également qu'il n'avait plus ni vivres ni couronnes mais cela ne sembla pas soucier les deux jeunes femmes. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter, Laura plus que Cora, assez discrète. C'est ainsi qu'ils firent le chemin du retour, apprenant à se connaître en discutant et en s'entraidant. Stiles apprit des anecdotes cocasses sur l'enfance de Derek pendant que les deux jeunes sœurs entendirent parler de Scott et d'Isaac en long, en large et en travers. Il leur fallut une semaine de plus pour rejoindre le manoir. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Scott et Isaac les attendait de pied ferme :

« - Stiles ! Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à revenir ! On était inquiet ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui sont ces deux louves ? Oh mon dieu. C'est _elles_ n'est-ce-pas ? Tu les as trouvé. Enchanté, je m'appelle Scott.

\- Tu aurais pu revenir plus tôt Stiles, j'ai du supporter ces jérémiades toute la semaine. Un vrai chouineur.

\- Mais Isaaaaaac ! Sois pas si méchant..

\- C'est parce que je t'aime Scotty.

\- Mmmmh.

\- Enchantée, je m'appelle Laura Hale et voici Cora, ma petite sœur. Stiles nous as beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Les deux loups restèrent sans voix. Ils regardaient tour à tour les deux louves puis Stiles. Il avait enfin réussi après tant de temps. Stiles invita les deux Hale à leur (les) suivre. Ils firent le tour du propriétaire et le jeune homme leur attribua chacune une chambre si elles décidaient de rester. Stiles rejoignit Scott et Isaac dans la cuisine, « le QG » comme aimait à l'appeler Stiles. Il fut accueilli par Scott qui lui frappa dans la main :

« - Bravo champion ! Tu les as enfin trouvé. Sincèrement, je pensais pas que tu y arriverais.

\- Sympa. Merci de la confiance !

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Stiles. Mais ça fait si longtemps qu'elles ont été vendues... Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait retracer des créatures si longtemps après leur achat. Et puis tu as suivi tellement de fausses pistes depuis tout ce temps... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

\- Il faudrait que je retrouve Derek. Mais il est libre depuis longtemps maintenant. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. J'espère que Laura et Cora auront plus d'idées que moi. La foire débute la semaine prochaine il me semble. J'irais me rendre là-bas pour parler à quelques marchands que je connais. En attendant, un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus mais il me semble qu'il y a plusieurs soirées où j'ai promis de me rendre.

\- Je crois bien que oui... »

Stiles soupira. Il n'avait pas la tête aux mondanités. Il devait toujours faire semblant d'apprécier l'aristocratie et ce n'était clairement pas son cas. Il espérait que la princesse y serait, cela lui permettrait de continuer son approche. Il se passa une main sur son visage las.

« - Quand est la première ?

\- Ce soir. C'est la fête d'anniversaire de la princesse.

\- Quel est le cadeau ?

\- Un collier d'émeraudes assorti à ses yeux et un étalon pure race à la robe noire. »

\- Ce sera une bonne occasion de l'approcher un peu plus. Je vais prendre un bain et demander à Isaac de nous préparer un repas de fête pour le déjeuner. Est-ce que tu peux choisir mes habits pour la fête ? »

Scott hocha la tête et partit choisir la tenue pour Stiles. Ce dernier n'était pas un féru de mode et dès qu'il pouvait s'habiller de manière légère et décontractée, il le faisait. Scott avait un goût plus raffiné pour les tissus et la couture. Lorsque Stiles eut fini de prendre son bain, il trouva dans sa chambre une élégante chemise blanche agrémentée d'un costume bleu roi cousu de fils d'or qui lui irait sans aucun doute à ravir. Il fit une courte sieste avant le déjeuner où Scott et Isaac purent faire plus ample connaissance avec les sœurs Hale. Les loups-garous transformés passèrent leur après-midi ensemble à courir dans les bois de l'habitation. Cela faisait longtemps que les sœurs Hale n'avaient pu bénéficier d'une telle liberté et ils en profitèrent pleinement tous les quatre. Lorsqu'il fut temps pour Stiles de partir à sa soirée, il trouva les quatre Loups enchevêtrés les uns aux autres dans le canapé. Stiles sourit face à ce tableau et envisagea presque de rester ici se nicher près de ses amis. Toutefois, il se força à passer ce tableau attendrissant pour se rendre dans le carrosse qui l'attendait.

Après un trajet plutôt long, il atteignit enfin la résidence secondaire où se passait la fête. Stiles passa la première partie de la soirée à discuter avec des aristocrates qu'il connaissait tout en essayant de savoir s'ils avaient entendu parler d'un loup-garou noir au caractère insupportable. Toutefois, il ne récolta aucun renseignement intéressant. Lorsqu'il remarqua que certains invités commençaient à partir, il se décida à chercher la princesse. Elle conversait avec un vieux noble au crâne dégarni et avait l'air passablement ennuyé. Stiles en profita :

« - Puis-je vous l'emprunter très cher ? J'ai le cadeau de mademoiselle à lui offrir. Permettez. »

Le jeune homme n'attendit ni la réponse de l'aristocrate ni de la princesse et emmena galamment celle-ci sur le balcon. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant les quelques instants qui les emmenèrent à l'air libre. Une fois arrivée, la princesse écarta les cheveux de son visage d'un geste négligent avant de se tourner vers Stiles :

« - Un cadeau n'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant vos mains semblent vides.

\- Je vous offre un instant de liberté. »

Stiles avait haussé les épaules en disant ça et s'était ensuite tourné vers le jardin. Il n'avait donc pas vu l'étincelle d'amusement s'allumer dans les yeux de la princesse ni le léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle s'accouda ensuite à la balustrade, fixant son regard sur les jardins :

« - Donc selon vous, ma fête d'anniversaire est si peu divertissante que vous avez besoin de liberté ?

\- Peut-être bien. »

Stiles n'avait même pas pris la peine de mentir ou de chercher à enrober la vérité. Il avait simplement dit ce qu'il pensait. Et sans doute était-ce dû à la fatigue du voyage cumulée à l'heure tardive mais il n'avait pas envie de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Il tourna la tête vers la princesse : celle-ci était figé dans une parodie de grimace comique avant d'éclater de rire. Elle partit dans un énorme fou rire tandis que Stiles souriait simplement à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, on pouvait encore sentir l'hilarité dans sa voix :

« - C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me parle ainsi. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Stiles Stilinski pour vous servir princesse.

\- Appelez-moi Lydia. »

Selon Stiles, c'est ainsi que débuta la véritable soirée. Il accapara l'attention de la princesse durant tout le reste de la fête. Ils passèrent un agréable moment, flânant entre le salon et ses canapés confortables ainsi que le jardin. Le jeune homme trouva en la princesse une personnalité haute en couleurs. Sous ces airs froids, elle se révélait d'une perspicacité et d'une intelligence remarquables. Stiles croyait, comme tout le monde, que la princesse était une fille superficielle, un peu simple d'esprit. En creusant un peu plus, le jeune homme avait pu se rendre compte que Lydia arborait cette façade afin que les aristocrates qui l'entourent ne la craigne. Résultat, les gens se méfiaient moins d'elle et avaient tendance à être plus honnête en sa présence. Elle avait un regard très critique et lucide sur les membres de sa cour ainsi que sur la haute aristocratie. Malgré le fait qu'elle vivait principalement à l'intérieur de ses domaines, elle essayait de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son royaume. C'est ainsi que Stiles lui fit une proposition :

« - Quand j'étais jeune, je faisais souvent le mur pour aller à la rencontre du peuple. Je pourrais vous y emmener un jour.

\- Demain, vous faites quoi ? »

C'est ainsi que rendez-vous fut pris. Stiles prit congé et rentra chez lui alors que le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il ne prit pas le temps de se déshabiller et s'affala dans son lit avant de s'écrouler, épuisé.

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla vers midi, il enfila des vêtements plus appropriés pour sortir en ville avant de monter à cheval et de se diriger vers la résidence de la princesse. Cela lui prit une bonne heure avant de pouvoir accéder aux appartements de Lydia. Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit, il remarqua tout de suite ses habits : beaucoup trop voyants. Si elle portait ça, sûr qu'on la prendrait pour la princesse qu'elle était. Stiles lui tendit des affaires qu'il avait emporté pour elle et ils purent partir une fois qu'elle fut apprêtée. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard critique : cela se voyait sur son visage qu'elle était de sang royal. Lydia avait un port de tête altier et le regard de ceux à qui on ne refuse rien. Stiles haussa les épaules, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Il entraîna la princesse à sa suite, semant la garde et courant dans les couloirs. Stiles et Lydia se jetèrent sur le cheval du jeune homme avant de partir au triple galop en éclatant de rire. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils diminuèrent l'allure. Lydia s'était installée dehors et enserrait la taille du jeune homme avec ses bras tandis qu'elle jetait des regards curieux un peu partout. C'était la première fois pour elle qu'elle chevauchait sans garde, sans escorte et sans rideaux gâchant sa vue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords du village, ils mirent pied à terre et attachèrent le cheval dans une clairière.

« - Les personnes du peuple qui ont un cheval sont tous plus riches que ceux que nous allons croiser. Mieux vaut continuer à pied pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ne vous éloignez pas de moi et tout ira bien. Je vous présenterais comme ma cousine Lydia. Cela vous convient princesse ?

\- Très bien mais peut-être devrions nous nous tutoyer et ne pas utiliser mon titre. »

Lydia accrocha le bras de Stiles et ils se dirigèrent dans la ville. La jeune femme posait beaucoup de questions auxquelles son acolyte se plaisait à répondre. Celui-ci lui présenta plusieurs personnes et ils furent même invités à prendre le thé. Lydia n'avait jamais été aussi proche des habitants et elle adorait chaque moment passé à leurs côtés. Ils rentrèrent dans la résidence royale dans la soirée.

Depuis lors, Stiles et Lydia se donnaient rendez-vous presque tous les jours afin de visiter le village et rencontrer ses habitants. Stiles mettait un point d'honneur à lui montrer la joie, la bonne humeur mais également la tristesse et la misère. Il ne voulait rien cacher à la princesse. Il profiterait également de l'arrivée de la foire la semaine prochaine pour lui montrer l'horreur de la vie des créatures surnaturelles. Ainsi, il espérait sincèrement qu'elle leur octroie plus de droits et de libertés.

Durant cette semaine où il découvrait et appréciait grandement la princesse, il passait également ses soirées en compagnie de Scott, Isaac et des sœurs Hale. Malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, les deux amants considéraient les louves comme des amies, si ce n'est des sœurs. Laura avait même qualifié leurs relations de meute. Lorsque Stiles entendit ce mot prononcé au décours d'un repas, il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais ce petit lien particulier qui reliait les différents loups entre eux. Le soir, les loups s'étaient tous tassés dans un canapé confortable pour passer la soirée et Stiles se sentit à l'écart, en retrait. Jusqu'au moment où Cora l'attrapa pour le plonger dans ce câlin de groupe improvisé. Le jeune homme n'avait pu que rester imbriqué dans une position plutôt inconfortable, coincé entre Isaac et Cora. Mais il s'était senti bien, à sa place. Chez lui. Tout à coup, le lien de meute avait pris tout son sens. Et il sut qu'il pourrait tout faire pour protéger ses amis. Comme si son combat prenait définitivement un sens. Bien sûr, il s'en voulut un peu de penser ça alors que Scott et Isaac étaient à ses côtés depuis des années mais les deux sœurs apportaient quelque chose en plus qui manquait à cette famille. Stiles avait l'impression de se sentir entier. Presque entier. Lorsqu'il regardait Scott et Isaac partageaient des moments intimes, il ressentait un pincement au cœur. Lui aussi rêvait d'une relation amoureuse, d'une personne qui l'aiderait dans les moments difficiles, qui le soutiendrait, qui l'aimerait, tout simplement.

Stiles se réveilla tout engourdi dans une position nettement inconfortable dans le salon. Il s'était endormi au décours de la soirée et ne s'était pas recouché dans son lit ensuite. Il s'extirpa précautionneusement de la masse des loups enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres. Il marcha sur une jambe et entendit un grognement endormi, ce qui le fit rire. Il avait l'impression d'être retombé presque vingt ans en arrière lorsque Scott venait se blottir contre lui la nuit, à cause de ces incessants cauchemars. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et entreprit de réaliser le petit déjeuner. L'odeur des pancakes et des œufs brouillés réveilla peu à peu les membres de la meute, de _sa_ meute -Stiles avait du mal à le réaliser- qui vinrent prendre place autour de la table.

« - Bonjour mes petits loups ! Asseyez-vous j'ai fait...

\- Oh mon dieu ! Des pancakes ! J'en meurs d'envie depuis... depuis maman. »

Cora se précipita vers les dits pancakes et s'enfourna une énorme bouchée avant de gémir :

« - Oh mon dieu c'est encore meilleur que dans mon souvenir ! »

Depuis quelques jours, et grâce à la présence accueillante et bienveillante des deux loups, Cora s'était plus ouverte et Stiles lui découvrait une personnalité plus extravertie, enfantine et joueuse. Après tout, Cora était relativement jeune : elle n'avait que vingt et un ans. Et même si Laura était restée auprès d'elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle n'avait pu la vivre pleinement et entièrement. Résultat : elle en profitait maintenant qu'elle était libre. Stiles leur avait redonné leurs papiers plus tôt dans la semaine mais elles avaient toutes deux décidées de rester ici, pour le plus grand plaisir des trois garçons.

« - Qui veut m'accompagner à la foire aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais parler à plusieurs marchands de ma connaissance afin de savoir s'ils auraient des informations concernant Derek. »

A l'entente de ce nom, l'humeur s'assombrit quelque peu. Cela faisait maintenant treize ans que les deux sœurs Hale n'avaient pas vu leur frère et elles avaient peur de ne jamais le revoir. C'est Laura qui prit la parole :

« - Cora et moi on aimerait bien t'accompagner si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Bien sûr que non. Par contre il faut que je vous prévienne, je serais accompagné de Lydia.

\- Lydia ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Oh. La princesse.

\- Quoi ?! Tu.. tu veux emmener la princesse à la foire ?

\- Hé bien on a pratiquement visité tout le village alors...

\- Tu... tu quoi ? »

C'est Scott qui avait posé la question, légèrement abasourdi. C'est vrai que Stiles avait été relativement discret quant à ses excursions avec la princesse, prétextant qu'il partait seulement en quête d'informations sur Derek.

« - Hé bien.. Comment dire ? Lydia et moi nous sommes rapprochés durant sa soirée d'anniversaire et je l'ai... invitéàfairelemurpourdécouvrirlemonde ?

\- Tu as quoi ?!

\- Tu as très bien entendu avec tes supers oreilles lupines Scott, me force pas à me répéter ! »

Cora éclata de rire tandis que Scott affichait une mine renfrognée. Laura regardait tout ça d'un œil attendri, comme l'alpha en devenir qu'elle était. Du haut de ses vingt-huit ans et étant la plus âgée, elle était un peu devenue leur mère à tous :

« - C'est pas possible, tu nous auras vraiment tout fait...

\- Hé ! Je te signale que je le fais également pour vous tous ! »

Les quatre loups sourirent à l'excuse toute particulière de l'humain. Après tout, il n'avait pas spécialement tort. Ils finirent rapidement leur déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers les écuries. Stiles et Cora montèrent à cheval tandis que Laura préférait courir. Elle enleva ses vêtements dans un box et se transforma en une louve au pelage noir qui rappela des souvenirs à Stiles. Il fit avancer son cheval et questionna la plus jeune Hale :

« - Est-ce que tous les loups peuvent se transformer complètement ou il n'y a que vous ?

\- C'est une particularité des Hale. Il y a bien longtemps, tous les loups en étaient capables. Mais à cause de la captivité et du manque de liberté, les loups et les créatures en général ont perdu cette capacité. Néanmoins on a toujours pu se transformer totalement dans la famille. Mais c'est une particularité qu'on a toujours caché au reste du monde. »

Stiles acquiesça, compréhensif. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas une information à ébruiter. Si tout à chacun l'apprenait, les Hale seraient traqués et capturés pour être vendus à un prix exorbitant. Et sans doute que Cora et Laura seraient utilisées à des fins de reproduction intensive. Stiles secoua la tête, préférant ne pas penser à cette éventualité et posa son regard dans les fourrés où Laura s'était dirigée.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez lorsque vous êtes en loups ?

\- C'est... c'est assez indescriptible. C'est comme si on était différent mais en même temps la même personne. A vrai dire, nous sommes humains et loups. Il y a l'humain, qui interagit, qui parle, tel qu'on peut le voir. Et à l'intérieur, il y a le loup. C'est la partie instinctive et bestiale de notre personnalité. Il est impossible de nous dissocier. Le loup est moi et je suis lui. Tu comprends ?

\- Heu... je crois. »

Stiles n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris toutes les explications de Cora mais il s'en contenterait. Il continua à poser de nombreuses questions à la louve qui eut la gentillesse de lui répondre tandis que Laura courait au devant d'eux avant de revenir puis de repartir à fond de train. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du domaine de la princesse, ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir Lydia, habillée simplement, qui attendait sur le chemin. Elle monta souplement derrière Stiles et ils partirent en direction de la foire.

« - Lydia, je te présente Cora Hale et le loup là bas, c'est sa sœur, Laura.

\- Enchantée princesse.

\- Enchantée, appelle moi Lydia. »

Stiles n'avait pas hésité à présenter le loup comme un membre de la famille Hale, ayant toute confiance en Lydia. Cora lui expliqua brièvement la raison de leur venue. La princesse lui proposa son aide, sincèrement peinée pour les deux sœurs. Lorsqu'ils furent bientôt arrivés, Laura se transforma de nouveau et mit les vêtements que Cora avait pensé à lui emmener. Ils attachèrent les chevaux à l'entrée de la ville et firent le reste du trajet à pied. La foire était en effervescence. Stiles n'aimait pas particulièrement y aller le premier jour mais il pensait que ce serait plus représentatif pour Lydia et plus judicieux pour les sœurs Hale. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupes : Lydia et Stiles d'un côté et les deux Hale de l'autre.

* * *

 _RAR :_

 _Guest 1 : Ravi que tu aimes ça me fait plaisir :)_  
 _Guest 2 : J'espère que la suite t'aura plu, merci ta review !_  
 _Akane : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme et ta review ça me fait super plaisir :)_  
 _Guest 3 : Désolée pour la suite, elle est arrivée, mais avec du retard :p_  
 _Sterek : Nous sommes d'accord, Derek est un abruti :)_  
 _Guest 4 : Merci beaucoup pour prendre le temps de commenter :)_


	5. L'arène

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le dernier chapitre. Un grand merci à la meute Big Bad Wolf sans qui rien n'aurait été possible !_

* * *

Stiles se dirigea vers un marchand qu'il connaissait pour demander des informations sur Derek Hale tandis que Lydia assistait à une mise aux enchères d'une créature. Elle regardait la scène, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Stiles repartit bredouille et patienta aux côtés de Lydia tout le temps de la mise aux enchères. A la fin, elle repartit à grands pas, l'air passablement furieuse. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Stiles :

« - Ça se passe comme ça à chaque fois ?! »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air contrit. Lydia n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance pour sa première fois, elle était tombée sur un marchand particulièrement maltraitant. La jeune belette-garou était dans un état de fatigue intense et avait subi cette mise aux enchères les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait du montrer chaque partie de son corps aux potentiels acheteurs pour leur faire voir qu'elle était en bonne santé et méritait son prix de vente. Pire que du bétail. Stiles se demandait si Lydia aurait le cran pour supporter toute une matinée au sein de la foire. Il alla voir d'autres marchands de sa connaissance mais ne réussit pas à obtenir plus d'informations. Il emmena ensuite Lydia dans une échoppe qui vendait de la nourriture. Lorsque Stiles déprimait, il avait besoin de manger. Et tant pis si Scott le faisait trimer trois fois plus lors de l'entraînement. Ils furent interrompus après quelques minutes par Cora qui arrivait en courant vers eux :

« - Stiles ! Mon dieu... Laura... Aide-moi ! »

Et Cora repartit en courant. Lydia et Stiles n'eurent que le temps de se lever précipitamment avant de tenter de la rejoindre. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas la vélocité d'un loup-garou. Ils perdirent sa trace assez rapidement mais Stiles pensait savoir où elle s'était dirigée. Et ça n'augurait rien de bon. Il s'arrêta tout à fait tandis que Lydia peinait à reprendre son souffle :

« - Où... est-elle... partie ?

\- Dans l'Arène je crois.

\- La quoi ?

\- Un endroit où des créatures combattent pour de l'argent. Elle est gérée par des marchands véreux et des aristocrates de bas étages. »

Durant les trois années qui s'étaient écoulées, Stiles s'était renseigné sur l'arène et il avait même essayé d'y pénétrer. Toutefois, n'ayant pas de _combattant_ et connaissant sa réputation, les gros bras ne l'avaient jamais fait rentrer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de l'arène, il fut, une fois de plus, refoulé. Il tentait d'échafauder un plan pour rentrer en douce lorsque Lydia entra sur scène :

« - Excusez-moi mais vous avez quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la donzelle ? Elle est en manque de compagnie ? Avec ce gringalet à tes côtés c'est normal. Je suis sur que t'es pas comblée

\- Taisez-vous ! Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ? Je vous interdis de me toucher et la prochaine fois que vous me parlez sur ce ton, à moi ou à une autre femme, je vous coupe votre costume trois pièces avant de vous le servir à manger. Est-ce bien clair, manant ? »

Stiles regardait la jeune femme, sidéré. Tout en elle respirait l'autorité et la royauté. Le colosse qui l'avait apostrophé n'avait même pas remis ses paroles en doute et il avait brusquement pâli.

« - Je.. heu...

\- Mettez-vous en doute ma parole, roturier ?

\- Non, non.. je... entrez mademoiselle. »

Lydia avait mis toute son mépris dans l'appellation et Stiles se promit de ne jamais l'énerver. La princesse pouvait être très autoritaire et blessante lorsqu'elle le voulait. Elle rejeta son épaisse chevelure rousse en arrière et rentra en conquérante dans l'arène, Stiles à sa suite. Cette dernière était entourée d'une très grande palissade de bois, empêchant les regards curieux. Stiles ne s'était attendu à rien mais il fut quand même impressionné par ce qu'il vit. Un vaste terrain en terre battue trônait au centre où deux créatures enchaînaient les coups. Une marée humaine de spectateurs les entourait, certains debout, sur les barrières entourant les combattants, d'autres assis sur des estrades de bois. Lydia prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne et fendit la foule compacte face à elle pour essayer de repérer Laura ou Cora. Néanmoins, il était difficile -si ce n'est impossible- de les retrouver. La princesse escalada l'estrade qui se situait à sa gauche et lorsqu'elle jeta un regard au centre de l'arène, un cri lui échappa :

« - Stiles !

\- Oh mon dieu... »

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Laura était au centre de l'arène, face à un kanima. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir qui commençait à se résorber et ses griffes étaient pleines de sang. Laura esquiva la queue imprégnée de poison de son assaillant mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle se plia en deux, le souffle coupé et son adversaire en profita pour la mettre à terre d'un coup de coude entre les omoplates. Aussitôt, le kanima se dressa au dessus de la louve et planta le bout de sa queue dans la nuque de celle-ci. Laura gémit avant de rester paralysée tout à fait. Aussitôt, un arbitre vînt arrêter le match et déclarer la défaite de Laura. Sa sœur se précipita sur le terrain afin d'emmener sa sœur paralysée. Stiles et Lydia rejoignirent les sœurs Hale :

« - Tout va bien Laura ?

\- Bon sang Laura, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

\- De... Der.. ek.

\- Il est là ? Mon dieu, est-ce qu'il y a un remède à ce paralysant ?! »

Stiles indiqua à Cora que seul le temps pouvait débarrasser Laura du poison. Ils s'installèrent dans un endroit plus calme et patientèrent. De là, ils avaient une vue partielle sur l'arène. Stiles et Lydia ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder. Ils ressentaient une sorte de fascination morbide à regarder ces créatures se battre. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour quelques promesses de liberté. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure que Laura retrouva la mobilité de ses bras ainsi que l'usage de sa parole :

« - Une personne du nom de Kate m'a dit que je devais gagner un combat si je voulais avoir des informations sur Derek. Je.. je suis désolée Cora. »

Des larmes amères perlèrent sur les joues de la louve. Cora la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Stiles réfléchissait à toute allure. Cette Kate disait avoir des informations sur Derek. Était-ce une réalité ? Un mensonge ? A quoi cela rimait-il ? Il décida d'aller voir par lui même :

« - Cora, je te laisse t'occuper de Laura et Lydia. Je vais chercher cette Kate. Je reviens vite. »

Le jeune homme demanda à plusieurs personnes autour de lui s'il connaissait une dénommée Kate et en fit une courte description que lui avait donné Laura. Elle devait être une chasseuse connue car on lui indiqua sa position pratiquement tout de suite. Il la repéra quelques mètres avant de l'atteindre : une grande blonde bien roulée au regard de garce. Tout ce qui donnait envie de vomir à Stiles. Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur avant de l'interpeller :

« - C'est toi qui a des informations sur Derek Hale ?

\- Tiens tiens tiens, que voyez-vous là ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Derek mon mignon ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi. Combien tu veux ?

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il mord le petit chaton. Il me semble déjà avoir donné mes conditions non ? Ta créature a échoué. Tu as joué, tu as perdu. Tant pis pour toi.

\- Laisse moi jouer pour elle dans ce cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je prends la place de Laura. Je me battrais à sa place. En échange, je veux Derek. Car tu sais où il est mais en plus, c'est toi qui le retiens. Je me trompe ?

\- Intéressant... Je me demande ce que ce loup a de si spécial à tes yeux. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon mais de là à y laisser sa peau...

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Marché conclu. »

Kate se dirigea vers l'organisateur des combats de l'arène. Stiles la vit discuter avec lui, lui glisser quelques billets et l'indiquer du doigt. Le jeune homme vit l'organisateur froncer les sourcils mais acquiesça ensuite aux propos de Kate. Cette dernière posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'organisateur avant de lui lancer un sourire goguenard. C'était sûr qu'elle ne parierait pas un sou sur lui. Il commença à s'étirer. Le combat allait être difficile. Surtout s'il faisait face à un ours-garou. Il n'était pas sûr de remporter un tel combat mais il donnerait tout ce qu'il pourrait.

Il ne regarda pas le combat qui se déroulait. Il sentait que s'il regardait le match, la peur qui commençait à lui tordre les entrailles le dévorerait complètement. Il inspira et expira longuement plusieurs fois. Lorsque ce fut son tour, il était presque serein. Il ne réfléchissait plus et tous ses sens étaient à l'affût. Il se força à observer consciencieusement son adversaire. Il avait de la chance, ce n'était pas un ours-garou. Bon, battre un hippogriffe ne serait pas chose aisée mais Stiles pensait pouvoir être vainqueur. Le jeune homme se mit en posture défensive. Il allait d'abord laisser passer du temps pour comprendre la stratégie d'attaque de son adversaire avant de contre attaquer. C'était ce que lui avait appris Scott à l'entraînement : d'abord observer puis attaquer.

Au bout d'un certain temps, lorsque l'hippogriffe en eut marre d'attendre, il attaqua. Stiles esquiva au dernier moment. Il ne devait pas esquiver trop tôt, sinon son adversaire risquerait de se retourner plus rapidement que lui et lui asséner un coup. Cela lui demandait une concentration de tous les instants. Il allait devoir user de sa célérité et de son poids afin de faire un maximum de dégâts à son adversaire. Il se remit en position et esquiva encore quelques coups. Aussitôt, des huées et des exclamations indignées se firent entendre. Les spectateurs voulaient du sang et de la brutalité mais ce n'était pas ce que Stiles avait prévu comme combat. Il était là pour gagner, pas pour faire plaisir à l'assistance. Il continua sa danse d'esquive pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à être sûr de l'approche de son adversaire. La créature favorisait les attaques de ses pattes avant, afin de trancher sa chair de ses griffes. Toutefois, l'avantage de cette créature était son instabilité. Elle pouvait voler certes, mais Stiles était nettement plus rapide lorsqu'elle était à terre. Il devait simplement éviter qu'elle ne s'envole. Lorsqu'elle cherchait à déployer ses ailes, l'hippogriffe devait obligatoirement poser ses quatre pattes à terre. Stiles devait donc simplement faire attention à son bec. Lorsque la créature chercha une nouvelle fois à s'envoler, il se lança à terre, passant sous elle. Il jeta son pied vers la gauche, toucha l'articulation de la patte arrière. Aussitôt, l'hippogriffe pencha sur le côté et Stiles en profita pour attraper le bout de son aile avant de tirer dessus de toutes ses forces. Ensuite, il poussa fortement sur ses jambes pour faire rouler son ennemi à terre. Il réussit à le mettre au sol, toutefois, l'hippogriffe réussit à lacérer son bras gauche de ses griffes. Le jeune homme poussa un hurlement de douleur et le sang commença à couler le long de son bras.

Le jeune homme dut se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang afin de ne pas s'évanouir face à la douleur grandissante. Le reste du combat s'annonçait mal, il n'arrivait quasiment plus à bouger son bras gauche. Il devait profiter rapidement de la situation sinon le combat risquait de ne pas durer encore très longtemps. Il lança son pied dans le visage de l'hippogriffe. Ce dernier, sonné, ne réagit pas lorsque Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de son cou. Le jeune homme maintînt une aile au sol avec son bras valide. L'hippogriffe essayait de se débattre avec ses pattes. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire lâcher le jeune homme, il rua grâce à ses pattes arrières puissantes. Ainsi, ils s'élevaient de quelques dizaines de centimètres avant de retomber durement sur le sol. Le choc se répercutait dans le bras du jeune homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier à chaque choc. Néanmoins, il ne lâcha pas prise. Il s'était promis de réussir, il y arriverait. Au bout d'un long moment qui parut une éternité au jeune homme, l'hippogriffe arrêta de bouger. Par précaution, il maintint la pression autour du cou de son adversaire pendant quelques instants avant de lâcher. L'arbitre vint à ses côtés et le déclara vainqueur. Il s'effondra, épuisé. Il ne tînt pas compte des huées et des insultes qu'il entendit et chercha simplement à reprendre son souffle. Il jeta un œil à sa blessure et grimaça : elle était plus profonde que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Le sang coulait abondamment de sa plaie et il allait devoir rapidement faire quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas mourir d'une hémorragie sur le sol de l'arène.

Il entendit vaguement son nom et trois personnes se précipitèrent vers lui. Laura, Cora et Lydia lui hurlèrent dessus tour à tour pour son inconscience. Il demanda simplement à ce que qu'on bande sa plaie et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Kate :

« - Dis moi où se trouve Derek ? »

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir. A coup sûr, elle avait dû perdre beaucoup d'argent sur son combat et ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il gagne.

« - Tu n'étais pas censé gagner ! Je vais te... »

Elle fut interrompue par deux louves en colère. L'organisateur arriva même pour prendre sa défense :

« - Bravo petit, j'ai gagné un sacré pactole grâce à toi. Lorsque tu seras remis sur pied, n'hésite pas à revenir combattre, tu auras une place de choix dans l'arène. Kate, la règle est la règle. Tu as perdu, donne lui ce qu'il veut.

\- Je.. Rhaaa ! Ce maudit imbécile se situe dans un hangar sur le port, le numéro quarante-deux.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre à ça. J'ai rempli ma part. »

Sur ces paroles, Kate s'en fut. Les sœurs Hale se précipitèrent dehors tandis que Lydia et Stiles essayaient tant bien que mal de les suivre. Le port était à l'autre bout de la ville. Le jeune homme suait à grosses gouttes et se sentait devenir de plus en plus faible. Néanmoins, il ne lâcherait rien. Lydia se rapprocha de lui et mis le bras valide du jeune homme sur ses épaules pour supporter un peu de son poids. Ils parcoururent la distance qui les séparait du port tant bien que mal afin de rejoindre les sœurs Hale. Lorsque les deux humains arrivèrent dans le hangar, la première chose que vit Stiles fut le sang et les instruments de torture. Le loup était dans un état presque aussi pitoyable que le sien. Il reposait dans les bras de Laura tandis que Cora pleurait à chaudes larmes. Stiles voyait sa vision devenir de plus en plus flou. Il posa son regard embrumé sur le loup avant de murmurer son nom et de s'effondrer. Puis tout devînt noir.

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur lancinante de son bras gauche. Il ouvrit un œil pour regarder où il se trouvait mais la luminosité lui fit rapidement fermer les yeux. Il tâta son environnement du bout des doigts : le sol était moelleux et confortable. Il devait sans aucun doute se trouver dans son lit. Il réessaya d'ouvrir les paupières et papillonna des yeux de nombreuses fois avant de pouvoir les garder ouvert. Il se redressa dans son lit avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre et il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Il entendait un bruit d'eau : Scott ou Isaac devait être en train de prendre une douche. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il voulait aller dans la cuisine. Mon dieu, il mourrait de faim. Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes ne le portèrent pas suffisamment longtemps et il s'écroula au milieu de la pièce en poussant un gémissement de souffrance. Aussitôt, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit précipitamment et un Derek tout mouillé et peu habillé en sortit. Le loup ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Stiles à terre et le jeune homme lui sourit. Il avala plusieurs fois sa salive afin d'humidifier sa gorge sèche :

« - Salut Derek.

\- Tu devrais être encore au lit ! »

Derek avait plus grogné que parlé. Il semblait furieux mais prit néanmoins délicatement Stiles dans ses bras afin de le recoucher. Toutefois, cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de pousser un couinement douloureux. Il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son bras et les veines du loup devinrent noires tandis que la douleur refluait.

« - Wow ! Je savais pas que les loups-garous pouvaient faire ça ! C'est la...

\- Merci Stiles.

\- Heu ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier tu crois pas ?

\- Sincèrement. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et mes sœurs. Je n'en serais pas là si tu n'avais pas été aussi borné, têtu et complètement fou.

\- C'est censé être un compliment ? »

Le ton du jeune homme était railleur mais Derek sut que le jeune homme était touché.

« - Je vais te chercher à manger. Je reviens tout de suite. Scott et Isaac sont impatients de venir te voir. Laura et Cora également.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Derek ! »

Le loup s'était retourné pour se diriger vers la porte, dévoilant ainsi son tatouage au jeune homme : un énorme triskèle, symbole de sa famille, ornait le dos du loup-garou. Et aux vues des marques rouges qui l'encadraient, il devait être récent.

« - Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est… c'est tellement… Je… Derek ! »

Toutefois, Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, les battements de son cœur parlant pour lui aux oreilles du loup-garou.

* * *

 _Oui je sais, ce n'est pas un Sterek fluffy avec une fin super guimauve et heureuse. Au début je pensais en finir là... mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas faire une suite ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review :)_


End file.
